The Rise Of The Otsutsuki Clan: Remastered
by Exiled Sage
Summary: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had been sealed after the epic battle fought against her sons. Now, awakened by her will, Kaguya finds the peace shattered and replaced by a second cycle of endless warfare. Enraged, Kaguya gathers the remaining members of her clan and leaves the Elemental Nations, to never return again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise Of The Ōtsutsuki Clan: Remastered**

 **I did promise to remake some stories, and this is going to be my second remake. There will be changes, and I will attempt to portray Naruto more like his canon self.**

 **Prologue: Enter, Naruto Ōtsutsuki**

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was a dangerous woman, there was no other description of her. Centuries ago, Kaguya had arrived in the Elemental Nations, there she had been discovered by the villagers of the Land of Ancestors. In that small country, Kaguya would meet the ruler Tenji, whom would later on become her lover. In those short years, Kaguya was happy. It was impossible not to, she was happily married to the man whom shared the same ideals as her and she was expecting two children of her own. But, every happy story must come to an end. And it proved to be true for Kaguya's story. The tension in the Elemental Nations proved to be too much for the relationship between Kaguya and her lover. The Land of That was what had brought forth the change in Kaguya's seemingly perfect life. Tensions between the two countries had finally led to war, but before the first battle was even fought, blood had been shed.

The Prime Minister of the Land of That had been able to discern Kaguya's hidden location and attempt to seize her. It was then, Kaguya had displayed her out worldly abilities and slaughtered her attackers. Tenji, knowing about the Land of That's desire to seize Kaguya for their own, he had decided that it was necessary for her to perish in order to preserve peace. A stupid decision that had been, as men from both countries attempted to capture her, Kaguya ran with her handmaiden. On their journey to escape to the God Tree, Tenji's men had sent a volley of arrows at the escaping women. Aino, Kaguya's handmaiden had sacrificed herself in order to protect her mistress. Absolute horror was all that Kaguya had felt. Her lover and then her friend had left her heart, it was then Kaguya had decided the only way to bring forth peace, she had to break the taboo set in place since the dawn of time, and ingest the God Tree's fruit.

That was when the history of the Elemental Nations changed forever. Upon consuming the fruit that the God Tree bore, Kaguya became the first being ever to wield Chakra. With the power that she had received from the fruit, Kaguya had sought after her dream of establishing peace. Though her methods were questionable, Kaguya had done what her late husband had been unable to do, bring peace to the war-torn lands of the Elemental Nations. Alas, her powers had been her ultimate downfall. Even with the power of a messiah, Kaguya had been unable to protect her two sons who she had given birth to not long after establishing peace. Even though she had done everything in her power to maintain the peace, her two sons had found out about her questionable methods and turned against her. That had marked the day where mother and son clashed, though she was considerably more powerful than them, she had failed to defeat her sons.

After all, what mother could hurt her own child?

Following her defeat, Hagoromo and Hamura had continued on her desires for peace. Hamura took her position as clan head and taken the clan from the Elemental Nations and headed to the moon. There they had sealed away the husk of her combined form with the God Tree and continued to guard her a century. A single century had been all it took for Kaguya's two children to ruin the peace that had been established and brought forth more war and bloodshed. Hamura had almost brought the destruction of his own clan with his foolish Celestial Decree and Hagoromo had been the one to give mankind Chakra. Giving mankind Chakra in hopes of guiding them down a path of peace was done with honorable ideas, but it had gone horribly wrong. Mankind had quickly weaponized the gift of Chakra and even Hagoromo's sons had been unable to stop it as they were having a clash of ideas of their own.

That was what Kaguya had awoken to. Absolute chaos.

Kaguya had seen enough. Her "will" she had created just before her defeat at the hands of her sons, had managed to awaken her from her eternal slumber through the gathering of her scattered Chakra. With everything in shambles and her son's ideals being abused by the humans, a part of Kaguya's heart died. Two attempts at peace and it seemed humans were incapable of maintaining it. It was then the Rabbit Goddess had decided it was enough. Gathering the remaining members of her clan, Kaguya had proceeded to disappear from the world forever. Preparing for the coming threat would come later, for now, Kaguya only desired to disappear from the world that she had deemed was plagued with savages.

And like that, the Ōtsutsuki clan was gone.

Chakra was an amazing source of power that Kaguya had access to. With the contributions of her people, Kaguya was able to use her prized technique, Amenominaka, and transported them and herself to another dimension. In a world that was filled with mythological creatures that held the power of their own, Kaguya was quite surprised when she had discovered the numerous beings that held a considerate amount of power of their own. Though they did not hold as much power as she did, the power they possessed was enough to surprise the Goddess. But, like the previous world that her clan had occupied, a God Tree was located somewhere in this world. Numerous worlds possessed the God Tree which fertilized the lands and gave birth to life. With knowledge of a God Tree being present, Kaguya began her preparations.

In the beautiful town of Kyoto where the Yokai roamed, a beautiful compound was erected in the shadows of the sturdy bamboo forests. Standing at two stories tall, the compound was extremely large and spanned for a great distance, with numerous sections connected to the main structure. A massive wooden gate with a crescent moon and the sun embedded onto it stood between the path leading to the massive compound. It was an extravagant home, that remained loyal to its traditional visage. With such a serene environment around it, the compound was subjected to the silence the bamboo forest provided.

"Naruto-ojui-sama?!" a frantic voice echoed through the silent forests. "Where are you?!"

As the voice penetrated the serene silence, a single figure rested on the roof of the massive compound, hidden from plain sight. Resting against the tiles of the roof, was none other Naruto Ōtsutsuki himself, the son and heir of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. With a patch of spiky, pale blonde hair jutting from his head, Naruto possessed a pair of dull blue eyes that held a mischievous twinkle. Like all of his fellow Ōtsutsuki his attire consisted of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of the kimono was the Ōtsutsuki clan emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath the robes were black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals.

As a gentle breeze swept across the roof, brushing against Naruto's exposed skin, the blonde turned to his right just as a distort in the air appeared and a figure stepped out. Possessing a set of shaggy, snow-white hair, and a set of lavender eyes that held no pupils. The teen like every other member of the clan had a pale complexion that almost rivaled their hair color.

"Ne, Toneri, what's with the commotion?" Naruto asked as he turned to the new arrival with a lazy smile plastered onto his face.

"Kaguya-sama is returning." the newly named Toneri answered as he took a seat beside the resting Ōtsutsuki. "The other clan members are making preparations for her return."

"Kaa-chan is coming home?" Naruto wondered his gained a gleam. "Is she done with the meeting with the Norse Faction?"

"Yes, Kaguya-sama has finally returned from the meeting with Odin-sama. It seems the other clan members are quite excited about her return. They already began preparing in advance for return."

"We have time before Kaa-chan comes back. Perfect for a quick ramen run!"

With that declaration, Naruto jumped from his resting position and landed on his two feet. Disappearing in a flurry of sakura petals, Naruto vanished from his spot on the roof with Toneri following with an exasperated sigh.

The city of Kyoto was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Numerous temples decorated the growing city, with a large population of humans and Youkai living together in harmony. Though the existence of Youkai was limited to the humans who had associations with the Mythological world, it was still surprising to see such a large diverse population of Youkai living in harmony of with others. With the diverse number of Youkai that lived in the city, provided a certain advantage over other civilizations of Youkai that only had a single group of Youkai. Due to the diversity, the set of skills that this group of Youkai possessed where significantly greater than other populations. A group as large as the one in Kyoto was not without a leader, and that position belonged to Yasaka the Kyuubi.

Though her place among the Youkai's hierarchy was arguable. In the past, Yasaka's role as the Kyoto Faction's leader was unquestionable, but with the arrival of the Ōtsutsuki clan, her position was now up for grabs. Yasaka was a powerful Youkai, there was no question of that. As one of the few Youkai that rivaled an Ultimate-Class Devil in power, Yasaka was considered one of the few "Great Youkai" residing in Kyoto. Even though she was arguably one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful in Kyoto before the Ōtsutsuki clan's arrival, she was now unable to compete for the position as strongest. Before the arrival of Kaguya and her clan of Chakra wielding extraterrestrials, Yasaka had only a twinge of competition for her position as leader. Now, with Kaguya residing in the city, the shift of power had changed drastically. With all favor flying towards the Rabbit Goddess, Yasaka's position was numbered.

In reality, Yasaka herself did not believe that she held the power to keep her position for long. As favor towards the Ōtsutsuki matriarch increased with the passing days, Yasaka was losing more and more support. Unlike in the past, Yasaka had the backing of every major Youkai group, but now, Kaguya had rapidly garnered the support of them all without even lifting a finger. It was not a secret Youkai respected power, and it was because of that reason and other minor factors, Yasaka had been able to maintain her position as the Faction's head. But, compared to Kaguya's overwhelming power, Yasaka's power was like a paltry raindrop. That reason alone, the amount of support Yasaka had dwindled down to only a single major power supporting her in the political field. With Kaguya holding the support of the other five major powers. Even though they possessed such a large leverage in the political field, Kaguya had remained neutral and did not use her leverage to claim Yasaka's position.

Arriving in the ever-bustling city, Naruto found himself hidden in the shadows of a building. Toneri was soon to follow as he appeared not a second after Naruto's arrival. Upon the arrival of the other Ōtsutsuki, Naruto gave him a toothy grin and released a giddy laugh as he bounded off with his kimono flapping in the wind. Toneri pushed forward as he quickly weaved through the crowd attempting to catch up with the blonde heir. The chase continued without much progress made on Toneri's part, the chase continued for a few minutes longer before Naruto found the restaurant that served his beloved ramen. As the blonde heir indulged in the broth and noodles that he had declared as "food for the gods", Toneri was seated beside him slowly eating his own meal. Bowl after bowl of ramen was being continuously stacked as the blonde tore through each bowl that was placed in front of him with pure enthusiasm.

"Toneri, do you sense that?" Naruto asked as his mass consumption of noodles stopped and his gaze shifted towards a wall of the small restaurant.

"Yes," Toneri answered as his eyes narrowed. "It seems like a large group of humans and Fallen Angels are gathered in a single area. And in a Devil's territory no less."

"This could be fun."

"Naruto, Kaguya-sama is returning soon. She is adamant on you staying inside the clan compound unless she has given you permission to leave. Sneaking into Kyoto is bad enough, but head over to Kuoh Town is going to be worse."

As Toneri finished speaking, the Ōtsutsuki turned to his fellow clan member and a dry look soon formed on his visage. Instead of heeding his warning, Naruto had returned to his unfinished bowl of ramen and seemingly ignored his entire warning. Sighing in exasperation, Toneri simply shook his head and gave his dear friend a dry look, "You just ignored everything I said didn't you?"

"Mhm."

Toneri just sighed once more in response to Naruto's answer. Every time he spent time with the young heir, he was always dragged into doing some questionable activities with Naruto.

"Thanks for the ramen, jiji!" Naruto said as he finished off his ramen and tossed a few bills onto the table. "Let's go Toneri! I want to get back before Kaa-chan comes home!"

* * *

In the furthest reaches of the Kuoh forest, a single building stood in all of its dingy glory. Aging wooden walls with numerous holes and scurrying bugs stood uneasily above it's weathering foundations. Lacking any form of proper care, the building was once home to the exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki who had been executed in order to preserve the status quo. After the execution of Masaomi, for his affair with the High-Class Devil, Cleria Belial, the Church was then abandoned by the Protestant Church and the knowledge of the secret romance was silenced by both Factions. Now, no longer was it a place of worship for the Biblical God, now it was the base of operations of rogue exorcists and a few Fallen-Angels.

"Ne, Toneri, you think they noticed us yet?" Naruto asked as he was perched on a tree branch eyeing the aging building with a curious glint. "We were out here for a long time."

"It's only been five minutes, Naruto," Toneri responded without even turning his gaze towards the other Ōtsutsuki.

"Looks like the Devil-sans are coming to play," Naruto said as his eyes shifted towards the small dirt path leading out of the forest. "I wonder if they what they want."

"I would assume they are here for an investigation. After all, this is territory that belongs to the Devil Faction. It would be idiotic of the governing Devils if they were to ignore the gathering exorcists and Fallen-Angels in a specific location. In their territory no less."

"What do you think, Fallen-Angel-san?"

Naruto shifted his gaze onto the man who stood in front of the Church with a cheery smile adorning his pale features. The Fallen-Angel held the appearance of a middle-aged man, with a patch of short, black hair mostly covered by the gray fedora adorning his head. A matching trench coat was worn covering most of his body and only opened slightly, showing off the white dress shirt underneath. Finishing off his outfit was a set of black gloves and matching boots.

"What are you two, some low-class Youkai?" the Fallen-Angel asked as he eyed the two intruders perching on a branch overlooking the abandoned Church.

Toneri was about to respond when Naruto silenced him with his very own reply, "Ne, Fallen-Angel-san, what are you and your friends doing here?"

"That is none of your business." the Fallen-Angel replied as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Now, I advise you to answer my question before I decide to end you."

"Aww, Fallen-Angel-san, you don't have to be so mean."

"I grow tired of this foolish exchange of words. Answer now, or die."

Sharing a quick look, Toneri's visage showed his irritation of this situation, whilst Naruto was as cheerful as always behind the cheeky grin plastered onto his face. This situation was an easy one to handle, all they needed to do was kill the Fallen-Angel standing before them and head back to the compound in Kyoto. As simple as that. If they were to do so, it would eliminate most consequences that would take place if they were to continue this tiresome banter. It was a well-known fact that Lady Kaguya wished for Naruto's existence to be kept a secret from the other Factions as long as possible.

"You are quite arrogant for a puny Fallen-Angel," Toneri interrupted with a hard look present in his visage.

"I am Dohnaseek, a Fallen-Angel and soon to be a high ranking one of Grigori. I will not stand here and take insults from two no-name Youkai!"

"Well, the Devil-sans are here," Naruto said as he gave Dohnaseek a cheeky smile and vanished from his position on the tree branch.

Toneri followed Naruto's actions as he too vanished and left Dohnaseek alone. As the two Ōtsutsuki's vanished, Dohnaseek gave a shout of annoyance and threw his light spear at the branch the two formerly occupied, severing the branch from the tree. As Dohnaseek calmed himself with a series of deep breaths, the Fallen-Angel released his wings and shot off into the moonlit night.

For now, he would follow through with the plan. Later he would find the two Youkai and spill their blood.

* * *

"Buchou, do you really believe having Ise-kun fighting a Fallen-Angel was the best idea?" A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail with a large orange bow holding it in place.

"It is." Answered a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with fair skin, blue eyes and a well-endowed figure. Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs. "Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan are with him. Though this isn't the best idea to unlock, Ise-kun's Sacred Gear, but we don't have many options."

"Rias." Akeno called as her eyes hardened. "Three Fallen-Angels are close by."

"We will handle them while Ise-kun and the others rescue that nun. She seems to be a perfect healer for the Peerage from what Ise-kun told me."

Akeno stayed silent as those words left her King's mouth. Though Akeno normally looked down on the idea of manipulating an individual, it was necessary. In orde for Rias to break off the marriage contract that she had been forced into, it was necessary for her to obtain a powerful Peerage in order to defeat her fiancé in a Rating Game. Marrying a man like Riser, Rias's fiancé, was a punishment worse than death. A man that only viewed the woman for her body rather than herself, it disgusted and angered Akeno that her best friend had to marry someone of that caliber.

Akeno's thoughts were halted when her eyes caught sight of three Fallen-Angels floating in the air behind the Church with grins plastered onto their faces. As they stopped a few meters before them, Akeno's eyes hardened drastically as she waited for her chance to strike.

* * *

Raynare was never an evil individual. She was like many of her kin, though she was a Fallen-Angel, she was not necessarily evil. All she ever desired, was to gain the approval of the Governor of Grigori, Azazel. Though her intentions were harmless, Raynare was quite despicable when it came to her ways of gaining that approval. In her own mind, the only way to gain Azazel's approval was through power. And in her quest to obtain the power, she had found the nun who had been excommunicated from the Church with a Sacred Gear that peaked her interests. Asia Argento was her name, and in her mind, Raynare believed that with Asia's Sacred Gear in addition to her own power, she was unstoppable.

And now here she was, standing on the altar prepared for the ceremony that would transfer the Sacred Gear dwelling in Asia's soul and into her own. Surrounded by an army of her of rogue exorcists that became her servants, Raynare prepared for the ceremony to commence. Chaining up Asia and readying the magical energy necessary for the entire ceremony, Raynare could not help herself as a maniacal laugh escaped her mouth. How could she not laugh, the power that Asia's Sacred Gear possessed would soon become hers. It was a day fit for celebration and laughter.

"Prepare for the ceremony!" Raynare commanded as her eyes never left the girl. "Don't let those meddlesome Devils interfere!"

"Yes, my lady!"

Hearing the howl of hundreds of throats, Raynare's smirk widened to unnerving degrees. Channeling her magic around her body, shrouding it with power, Raynare began the process that would give her the desired power, and kill Asia in the process. Watching the events unfold from afar, Naruto's frown that had marred his face continued to deepen as his mind came to the conclusion of what the altar was exactly for. Frowning deeply, Naruto had had enough of watching. Against Toneri's request for him to remain hidden, Naruto shot forward and crashed straight through the Church windows.

Landing easily on his legs, Naruto's actions had caught the attention of every individual residing in the abandoned building. As a circle of exorcists formed around the Ōtsutsuki clan heir, all the heroic blonde could think about was the girl chained up by one of the four Fallen-Angels. Holy Swords out and brandished, a number of the exorcists also had Holy Guns in hand and ready for use. Though the numbers were not in his favor, Naruto proceeded to glare at the Fallen-Angel standing on the altar. Numbers had never stopped him before, and why let them stop him now?

"Kill him!" Raynare hissed out the words as venomously as possible as she sent a glare filled with hatred and annoyance at the new arrival.

Before Naruto could even speak, a horde of exorcists charged him with their glowing swords ready to remove his head. Jumping into action, Naruto launched himself into the air a distance well above the ability of any human and landed in the swarm of exorcists. Sending a Chakra enhanced punch forward and connecting it to a man's face, Naruto could feel the man's jaw bones snap upon contact. As the man was launched into his own comrades, Naruto was busy defending himself from the onslaught of weaponry. Kicking and punching whoever were brave enough to engage him, Naruto was getting annoyed. Time was of the essence, and there was still a good number of exorcists for him to take down and it seemed the Fallen-Angel was already proceeding with the ceremony.

Once again launching himself straight into the air, Naruto brought a fist up and channeled a large amount of Chakra into it and aimed for the ground he once stood on. As gravity brought him down, Naruto used the attractive force to hasten his punch and slammed his Chakra coated fist onto the uneven floor. Upon contact, the floor gave away as his fist overpowered the grounds materials and a flurry of stone and dirt flew in every direction, followed by a powerful blast of air. Looking around at his handiwork, Naruto found himself standing in a large crater that had not been their minutes ago and groaned. Though he had been holding back his power by a large amount, it seemed a Chakra enhanced punch was a little overkill, seeing as the results left him a gaping hole in the Church's floor.

Asia's scream pierced the now silent room and Naruto's eyes snapped into attention. Shooting forward, Naruto raised a fist once again and prepared to strike the Fallen-Angel.

"Teme!"

Raynare's giddy smile that was stretching her mouth to an insane degree vanished and was replaced with shock as she felt a massive force strike her back and sending her forward. Slamming into the wall and shooting through the wooden walls and creating a second hole in the building. Asia, who was still chained up, raised her head slowly and eyed her savior. Though tears clouded her vision, Asia could make out the pale blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. As the weight of the chains that bound her limbs vanished one by one, Asia could feel her body land against her savior's chest. Collapsing in his arms, Asia could feel her consciousness leave her body as the pain that had been dealt finally consume her.

Naruto cradled the girl's body as his eyes swelled with sympathy and hints of pity. As his frown deepened, Naruto stood up and jumped through the hole he had created not minutes ago. Just as he left, a male with a patch of light brown hair and matching brown eyes as well as a red gauntlet that held a green jewel residing in the center, entered the nearly destroyed part of the Church.

"Asia!"

* * *

Rias and Akeno had just taken care of the three Fallen-Angels that had decided to confront her and there she stood, waiting. Waiting for a surge of power from the Church. Waiting for a wave of magical power. Waiting for her her Pawn's powers to awaken. And her wish had been fulfilled, but not from the person whom she had wished to wished it from. As a rain of crow-like wings poured from the heavens, a massive hole opened from the Church wall and a figure was sent shooting past her. As the figure struck numerous trees, it did not stop until at least ten more trees until it finally collapsed against the eleventh one. As both Devils turned to see what had caused this, the two received their answer when they spotted Naruto, moving out of the wall with the nun in hand.

Wings sprouting from her back, Rias shot into the air and blocked the blonde before he could move further. As Naruto was forcefully stopped, he quickly returned to ground with a frown on his face. Sending a questioning glance at the buxom woman who had landed before him, Naruto stole a glance at the unconscious girl and worry began to fill his eyes.

"Who exactly are you," Rias said as she kept her mind calm and void of worry. "You are currently in Gremory territory, and I will not tolerate any intruders in _my_ families land."

"I don't have time for this," Naruto grumbled as his eyes shot towards the girl in his arms. "Look, lady. She's hurt right now, I need to get her help now."

"I am going to have to ask you put the nun down, stranger-san." Rias commanded with a glare.

"I can't do that."

As her glare hardened, Rias could feel Akeno ready her magic as a fight seemed to be evident in the air. Before Akeno could attack, a blast of blue energy stopped them from doing so. Rias and Akeno both jumped back from the unexpected attack and stared at the source of the attack with widened eyes.

"Naruto, I told you to stay put we weren't supposed to interfere," Toneri said as he walked out of the shadows and made his way beside Naruto. "Kaguya-sama will be furious when she finds out."

Naruto did not respond as he looked at the girls standing before him with his frown still in place. Taking a deep breath, Naruto quickly jumped out of the way as a wave of dark red energy shot at him. As a barrage of attacks flew at him from both girls, Naruto dodged them effortlessly and crused under his breath. These girls were quite presistant. Toneri responded to the attacks with a grunt of annoyance. Holding a arm out, Toneri channeled his Chakra into his palm and a small, green sphere glowing in a ghostly light formed. Shooting it forward, Rias and Akeno fired back with attacks of their own, but due to the sphere's size, they had missed it and allowed it to get close. Before they could escape it's range, Toneri willed the sphere to detonate and so it did.

Consuming both girls in an explosion of Chakra, Naruto gave Toneri a nod of thanks and vanished in a blur. Eyeing the explosion a final time, Toneri too vanished. Coughs soon became audible as both Rias and Akeno hacked the unwanted materials in their lungs out. Looking around, Rias saw no traces of either of the two intruders and a frustrated cry escaped her mouth and filled the silent forest.

 **Prologue End**

 **Hope you guys like the prologue. I just wanted to remaster some of my stories, and here is another one of them. I want to apologize for the lack of activity from this account, my internet was down so sorry about that. More explanation will be in the next chapter so stay tooned. Anyways, leave me a review and give me suggestions of what Dojutsu he should get. I was thinking a Tenseigan because it is something that has been only dabbled on and not fully explained, so I can pull some really neat things with this.**

 **-X-**

 **Name: Ōtsutsuki Naruto**

 **Race: Alien-Human Hybrid**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Family: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Mother), Unknown Father, Hagoromo** **Ōtsutsuki (Brother), Hamura** **Ōtsutsuki (Brother), Toneri** **Ōtsutsuki (Surrogate Brother),** **Ashura** **Ōtsutsuki (Nephew), Indra** **Ōtsutsuki (Nephew)**

 **Clan:** **Ōtsutsuki**

 **Affiliations: Kyoto Youkai Faction,** **Ōtsutsuki Clan**

 **Rank: Clan Heir**

 **Abilities**

 **Chakra and Physical Prowess: As a direct son of Kaguya himself, Naruto possesses extremely powerful Chakra that allows him to absorb any forms of Chakra like his mother. Physically, his body is beyond a humans and it's limits are unknown as it has never been tested.**

 **Strong Life Force: Due to the Strong Life Force inherited from his mother, Naruto possesses extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality.**

 **-X-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rise Of The Ōtsutsuki Clan: Remastered**

 **Thank you guys for the support so far, I will be attempting to post more often for this story and my other remake.**

 **Chapter 1: The Fading Spirit**

Kaguya was annoyed to no end. Her meeting with the Norse Faction had been a success but spending an unnecessary amount of time with the perverted God Odin was not something Kaguya found pleasing. Though her time with the Norse Factions Chief Deity was mostly revolved around a proposed peace contract from the perverted God, Kaguya did not enjoy the time outside of negotiations. There, Odin showed off his lecherous side and often stole gazes at her body. Even if he infuriated her to no end, she knew it was necessary for her ultimate goal in the end. Being one of the oldest mythologies from what she had gathered, the Norse Faction was one faction that held a large amount of knowledge she would need access to, eventually.

"Naruto, can you tell me why there is a human girl in the compound?" Kaguya asked as her eyes stared directly at her son's form. "I clearly told you that I wished for you to remain in the compound at all times. Why did you disobey me?"

Raising his head and staring directly into his mother's lavender eyes, Naruto responded, "Kaa-chan, I was out with Toneri when I sensed a large group of humans and a small group of Devils and Fallen-Angels in Kuoh. I was curious why there was such a large group so I decided to find out for myself."

"And the girl?"

"The girl is a nun from that was having her Sacred Gear extracted by one of the four Fallen-Angels. But, I interfered before the process was completed and saved her."

Kaguya gave Naruto was a hard look as she pondered on her son's words. Though he did disobey her orders for him to remain in the clan compound, he did, however, bring a very good opportunity to the table. Though the amount of power the Ōtsutsuki clan held remained unknown, their association with the Youkai of Kyoto held enough weight for a possible gain in the political field. But, before she would act on it, Kaguya decided it was a perfect opportunity to test Naruto's skills on the politics.

"Naruto, you have caused some trouble with the Three Biblical Factions. Not only did you fight against exorcists, but a Fallen-Angel and a Devil as well. This could be trouble for us if all three factions were turn on us as a common enemy. What do you purpose I do?"

"Kaa-chan, you know the three are not much of a threat. Though our numbers are low, they have barely recovered from their war they fought years ago. I think they would want to keep the barely stable peace rather than fight another war against an unknown enemy. Even if they were to declare war against us, the Norse Faction would help us if along with the Youkai. It would be best if we waited for the reaction of the Biblical Factions before we do anything."

Eyeing her son with a calculative gaze, Kaguya felt a tinge of pride as she silently applauded Naruto's analysis of the situation. It was a plausible prediction of future events, but it did not satisfy her yet. Though he had given her an answer to the question she had asked, it was not enough. Naruto was showing signs of a leader, but Kaguya wanted more. Hagoromo and Hamura possessed the same qualities to become leaders, but their teachings and ideals were soon forgotten and they had failed when wars soon waged because of their actions. Kaguya had sworn to herself that she would not fail a second time, though she despised what humans for what they had done to her in the past, it did not stop her from giving birth to a third child conceived with a human.

Unlike Hagoromo and Hamura who were the product of her love for Tenji, Naruto was not conceived out of love. Though Kaguya loved Naruto dearly, his birth did not involve that emotion at the least. In this new world, humans held more potential than the ones in the Elemental Nations. Humans here held the possibility of possessing something known as a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gears were gifts from the Biblical God, his artifacts. The items were powerful and held unique abilities and there were thirteen of them that held potential above all others. With the possibility of gaining a Sacred Gear, Kaguya had needed a weapon to use against the threats she was attempting to prepare for before her sons sealed her away. And that was where Naruto came from, Kaguya had desired to give birth to a child to combat the threat. Though her intentions were clear, it did not stop the Rabbit Goddess from loving her third child.

"Naruto, why did you bring the girl back into the compound."

"Kaa-chan I couldn't just leave her there, the Fallen-Angel was going to kill her for her Sacred Gear."

"Do not forget our goal, Naruto. We are not here to save helpless nuns, our clan must find the God Tree before the arrival of more Ōtsutsukis. Unlike the God Tree that rooted itself in the Elemental Nations, this one is beginning to fade. There is little time we can spare if we do not find it and consume it's last fruit, then we have already lost. You remember what I have taught you about the Ōtsutsuki clan?"

"The other Ōtsutsuki's are after Chakra from worlds that possessed a God Tree. Consuming the God Tree would provide them with lasting youth, longevity, and powers that could match yours. And they would come after us when they deplete the other world of their Chakra."

"That is correct," Kaguya nodded as her eyes hardened, "As you know, every member of the clan as well as you and myself, need Chakra to survive. It is the essence of our lives if we have none in our bodies, we die. There is little we can do but prepare, my son. This world is vast, with numerous worlds connected to this one, and our lack of allies, we must do everything necessary to find the God Tree."

"I understand, Kaa-chan."

"Good," Kaguya nodded, "I shall punish you later for disobeying me. For now, I wish for you to prepare for a meeting with the Devil Faction. I will meet with the Devil Faction soon enough, for now, prepare. That girl, she comes as well. But before that, meet with Yasaka. It is time we took control of Kyoto."

"Kaa-chan, weren't we going to take control when we expanded our influence before taking over the Faction, it would be a much easier process?"

"Yes, but it will not be necessary. There are far more advantages our clan will receive if we were to take over the Faction now. Not only in the political field but the financial as well. And our influence is enough to take over the Faction. With the backing of five of the six major clans, we can easily take control without much effort, however, I wish to take control in a different manner."

"A trial by combat, Kaa-chan?"

"Exactly, I wish for you to take on Yasaka. The trial by combat is nothing more than a simple battle for leadership, I want you to be the one to show off the power of the clan. The battle will be a show of power, and I expect nothing more than an absolute victory from you."

Kaguya looked over her son before she waved him off, now she had her thoughts to tend to.

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto abruptly left the room with a final bow to his mother. Once he was out sight, Kaguya closed her eyes in thought. As her lavender eyes shut, her senses came to life. Her sensory abilities were quite astounding, after combining with the God Tree, her amazing abilities from before were enhanced by a drastic degree. From here she could sense the ants prowling around the dirt ground, marching in formation on their quest for food. Birds perching on the branches, singing their melodies inside the forest. Like her eldest children, Naruto inherited many of her own abilities with his sensory ability as the most powerful. Even without her amazing sensing abilities, Kaguya knew Chakra still existed in this world mainly dominated by Magic.

Her suspicions were not confirmed until she had learned about the use of Senjutsu in the world. Kaguya had been unsure about this world at first, but after her will had found the existence of Nekomata and their ability to utilize Senjutsu and Chakra, she was determined to find the source of it. For every sign of Chakra, there was a God Tree to supply it, well, Kaguya hoped there was anyway. Time was not in her favor and numerous individuals wielding the Ōtsutsuki name were after Chakra and soon they would come across her and her small group of followers soon enough. Fighting enemies with abilities that rivaled her's placed them at a heavy disadvantage, and consuming a second fruit from a second God Tree would help in their endeavor. Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, the two threats she deemed above all. Having consumed fruit from a God Tree of their own, and numerous ones in hopes of maintaining their youth, and God-like abilities, had led them on a hunt for more and more God Trees.

* * *

In the Occult Research Club located in an old school building in Kuoh Accademy's borders, Rias Gremory could be found behind her desk with a thoughtful expression marring her visage. Fingers laced and chin resting against them, Rias's mind wandered to the events of last night. It was something she had never predicted before. Not only was her plan to reincarnated a second human for her Peerage, but Issei had been unable to unlock his Sacred Gear past its basic form, or at least she hoped there was a second form to it. Rias believed Issei possessed a Longinus, and from the reactions from the Fallen-Angels, she could assume her prediction was correct. Even if she could assume her prediction was correct, without an event that would place a heavy, emotional strain of Issei, Rias could not fully confirm her thoughts. Her plan the night before was perfect, having Issei face Raynare and bearing witness to Asia's state would have driven him over the edge, but she had not predicted an unknown group would interfere.

The two males were a complete mystery, from her senses, she had felt no pool of magic from the two. But, somehow, one of them was able to utilize some strange energy and launch an explosive sphere at her and Akeno. Furthermore, from her analysis of the Church and it's interior, Rias had enough evidence to believe the other male was physically strong, possibly stronger than Koneko even though she had an enhancement from the Rook piece residing in her. Thinking more and more of this situation seemed to fuel the frustration that had been seeded into her heart. After not only failing to unleash Issei's true Sacred Gear, but she also lost a possible Bishop as well. Not only that, but the mysterious duo seemed to carry something she and her Peerage desperately needed but lacked, power. Every day of her life outside of the Underworld, Rias had scaled Japan, looking for possible candidates for her Peerage, hoping for a powerful one to cross her path.

Rias had promised herself she would avoid asking for help in her endeavor to create a powerful enough Peerage to defeat her fiancé in a Rating Game. If she succeeded in doing so, she could have broken it off, like her best friend Sona had done with her's. But, her fiancé had something she did not have, experience as well as a full Peerage. Time was running out and Rias was growing more and more desperate as the days went by. She had never wanted help in her struggles, especially from an older brother like hers, but it was necessary. Breaking free from her thoughts, Rias's hands clenched into fists as she remained seated and waited as minutes slowly ticked by, mind still pondering on her current endeavor.

"Buchou, Sona-sama is here." The voice of her ever so loyal Queen called out as the door was opened slowly, revealing Akeno in the Kuoh Accademy's girls uniform.

Nodding her head, Rias stood from her seated position and approached the couch that sat in the spacious victorian styled room. Taking a seat on one of the couches surrounding the coffee table, Rias forced her thoughts to the depths of her mind as she prepared to greet one of her closest friend and rival. Akeno, occupied herself with preparing tea for the two High-Class Devils. Minutes passed before the double doors opened, allowing a beautiful bespectacled young woman with short, silky black hair cut short into a bowl cut, and a pair of cool, calculating violet eyes. Following her was a second bespectacled woman with long straight black hair flowing down her back and reaching her knees, and a pair of heterochromic eyes.

"Sona." Rias greeted with a smile as she beckoned for her friend to take a seat.

"Rias, why did you call me here for?" Sona asked as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Our daily chess match is not due until a few hours."

"I wanted to speak to you about something important," Rias said as she motioned for the chess set seated in between the two, "I hope you do not mind if we played and spoke on this matter?"

Sona merely nodded her head in response as she moved her pawn forward. Silently playing for a few turns, both Devils soon found themselves at a standstill. Like many of the games they had played before, it was always a very close and neither party seemed able to gain the upper hand. As time ticked away, Sona finally asked the question that had plagued her mind since her arrival.

"Rias, what did you want to speak about?"

"Do you remember the Fallen-Angels that were occupying the abandoned Church in the forest?" Rias asked as her eyes found their way onto Sona's very own.

"Yes, you never did tell me the events of the entire confrontation."

"Well, Akeno and I were dealing with three of the four Fallen-Angels, while Ise-kun went to confront the last Fallen-Angel with Yuuto and Koneko. While we easily defeated the Fallen-Angels, Ise-kun was unable to save the nun he befriended."

"Did the Fallen-Angel kill her?"

"No, she was saved by a third party before the ritual was complete."

"A third party?"

"Yes, a group of two that had interfered with the ritual. They were much more powerful than I could have imagined, one of them easily defeated the Fallen-Angel and they had no trouble dodging our attacks. The other one was able to defeat us with a single attack..."

Raising her head in surprise, Sona's eyes narrowed in thought. Two intruders in their land and they held more power than either of them was very threatening. If both of them were able to overpower Rias and her Queen with a single attack, it was dangerous to not only their clans but the Devil Faction in a whole. With two unknowns with capabilities that alluded them, it was impossible to deduct their reason of intruding on Sitri-Gremory co-ruled territory. Numerous possibilities popped up in her mind, ranging from assassinations to theft, they all had an outcome that remained unpredictable.

"Do you know anything about the two?" Sona asked finally.

"No, I have never seen them before in my life. They were dressed in traditional kimono's and had one of them was possibly blind, he did not have pupils. Though he did use an unknown form of explosive magic, even a small orb managed to explode and was able to take us down for a short time."

"This is disturbing, what could those two want with Kuoh?"

"I don't know, but I had Akeno deliver a letter to Onii-sama. I am sure he will send help."

"I will send one to my Onee-sama as well, it is better to have the assistance of two Satans. I just hope the unknowns will back off when help arrives. From what you are telling me, they could be very dangerous if not dealt with immediately."

* * *

"Naruto-san, your clan cannot just schedule a meeting with the Devil Faction and not inform me. I am the leader of the Youkai in Kyoto, and I will not tolerate clans operating behind my back," said a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, golden blonde hair that flowed down to the lower end of her back and a pair of piercing gold eyes.

"Yasaka-chan, you say it like you can do something about it," Naruto responded with a cheerful voice.

Yasaka frowned at the answer, she knew his words were true, but she was not willing to allow the Ōtsutsuki clan the freedom to act without her consent. As the leader of the Faction, she was unwilling to allow a clan to walk over her authority. If it were to happen, her image as a leader would be corrupted and many would not heed her word and do as they desired. It was simple cause and effect, if Yasaka was unable to control the Ōtsutsuki clan then she would be seen as a pushover and soon enough, none of her subordinates would listen to her. The Ōtsutsuki's repudiation of her authority was obvious by their actions, not only were they meeting with other Factions behind her back, but they completely disregarded her laws when they saw fit.

Currently in her office, Yasaka was seated behind her desk whilst Naruto sat before her with a mask of cheerfulness. But it did not fool Yasaka, she had known Naruto for far too long to deduce the young Ōtsutsuki as a naive fool, individuals who had done so had regretted it far too late. For as dumb and idiotic as he would act, he was far more devious than he let on.

"Even though my time is limited, I am still the Faction's leader. I will not have the Ōtsutsuki clan meet with other Factions behind my back. I do not care what your clan does, but if it involves the rest of the Faction, you will tell me about it."

"Yasaka-chan, I like you," Naruto said as he eyed the Kyuubi with a steady gaze, "But if you interfere with our clan's business we will not hesitate to relieve you of your duties. You know your position as leader is a farce, without a majority of support from the other clans, it is only a matter of time before you are replace by either myself or Kaa-chan."

Yasaka did not respond immediately as she heard Naruto's words. The words he uttered were true. Six of the largest clans of Youkai in Kyoto were also the most influential, all previous leaders of the Factions had a majority of clans behind them, but now she had lost five of the six and the last one was leaning in favor of the Ōtsutsuki. No matter what way she looked at it, she was losing her position in a matter of time. Yasaka came to accept this, even though she knew her time was limited, Yasaka was desperate to keep her position as long as possible. Allowing the Ōtsutsuki clan full control of Kyoto was something Yasaka was unwilling to do, even after knowing Naruto for quite some time, she still did not trust his clan, they kept far too many secrets.

"My position as the Faction's leader will not be questioned. Until I am satisfied which direction the Faction is going then I will not give up my position. I have given far too much already to get up here, I will not go without a fight, Naruto-san."

"Ah, perfect. It seems we are on the same page," Naruto said as his lazy smile grew in size, "As you know, Yasaka-chan, there are a set of laws that were in place before you took up the position as the leader of this Faction. There is one that I have found very interesting, if anyone has the support from four or more of the Clan Head's then he or she could challenge the current head of the Faction to a trial by combat."

"Without the approval of-"

Interrupting her with a wave of his hand, Naruto reached into the inner layers of his kimono, he produced and produced six separate objects. Laying them out on the desk placed before him, Naruto unfolded them all, showing Yasaka the symbols of the six major clans.

"Now, Yasaka-chan, when do you want to start?"

* * *

"Yasaka-chan, you can still back down." Naruto said as he stared at his opponent with a steady gaze.

"You know I can't do that, Naruto-san," Yasaka replied with a neutral smile, "If you are here to talk me out of it then we have nothing to speak about."

As silence consumed the two combatants, none of the spectators uttered a word. Nestled in the bamboo forest was a large clearing hidden from human sight. Hundreds of Youkai alike surrounded the clearing, watching with avid gazes. The battle that was going to commence would be the deciding factor for the Youkai of Kyoto. If Yasaka were to win, she would remain as the head of the Faction and there would be stricter rules governing over the Ōtsutsuki clan. And if Naruto were to win, heavens know what would happen. Though the Ōtsutsuki held major support from a majority of the six clans, their intentions were unknown and remained that way to this day. In reality, allowing the Ōtsutsuki clan control was like dealing with the devil, it was best to be cautious of their actions.

"Well then, guess we have nothing else to do but start, eh?" Naruto questioned with a cheerful tone, "Do your best to survive, Yasaka-chan!"

As the words escaped Naruto's mouth, Yasaka took the incentive and began her assault. Waving her right hand and channeling her magic through it, a large golden magic circle formed before her and a wave of golden flames poured out. Ravaging everything in its path, the golden flames shot straight for Naruto's unmoving form. Before the flames could reach him, a wall of pure stone rose before Naruto and stopped the flames from reaching the young Ōtsutsuki. As the flames began eating away at the stone wall, Naruto shrouded himself in a cloak of chakra and jump above the protective wall of stone and into the golden flames. The golden flames attempted to eat away the shroud of chakra that surrounded Naruto to no avail. Landing a few feet away from Yasaka, Naruto rushed forward and sent a punch toward Yasaka's abdomen.

Reeling her body back, Yasaka avoided the blow by mere inches. Consuming her right hand in her signature **Fox Fire** , Yasaka threw it forward in an attempt to knock her fellow blonde out. Like before, her attack had failed to reach Naruto as he used his other hand to redirect her attack. Frowning in displeasure, Yasaka quickly jumped back and created some distance between the two. Circling each other, Yasaka racked her mind for the fastest way to end the fight. Though Yasaka was confident in her abilities as a Youkai who was able to match Ultimate-Class Devils, however, she was unsure how her abilities compared to someone who could utilize Chakra. The amount of Youkai in the world that were able to utilize Senjutsu and Chakra were so limited that some of the few who did learn it were considered very dangerous. Sun Wukong and Kuroka were two of the world's only known Senjutsu users, and the former was considered to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful Youkai to ever live, and the latter was an SS-Rank stray Devil.

Launching himself forward, Naruto charged with his intents obvious, Yasaka quickly retaliated and jumped as far back as her legs could possibly go and sent a wave of **Fox Fire** at her opponent. As the flames consumed Naruto's entire form, Yasaka waited with baited breathe. Though she knew her attack was highly unlikely to cause any harm to the blonde, it did not hurt to pray for some form of success. Like before, Naruto shot through the golden flames without a single scratch on his person and proceeded to charge at her. Unlike the other attempts before, Naruto's right hand was not clenched into a fist, instead, it was wide open with a sphere of spiraling blue Chakra dead in its center. Sparing a quick glance behind her, Yasaka grounded her teeth in frustration. It seemed Naruto's continuous linear charges did serve a purpose, it was to drive her backwards and corner her. With limited options, Yasaka did something she tended to avoid in combat, she utilized her fox form.

As a set of nine tails sprouted from her back, Yasaka willed them forward as she was determined to stop the Ōtsutsuki's charge. Nine tails decorated in a dark shade of gold fur shot forward in an uneven path as they were trained on the approaching blonde. The two forces that drew closer by the second clashed in a flurry of movement, and in the end neither of them had succeeded in their endeavor. Yasaka's tails had failed to capture the blonde or better yet, inflict any damage, while Naruto's charge was forced to a halt. Eyes narrowed in annoyance, Yasaka used this opportunity to strike, instead of her usual use of **Fox Fire** , the Kyuubi decided to take the initiative and charged. Cloaking her hands in her signature flames, Yasaka shot her fists forward and attempted to strike the blonde's chest. Like before, Naruto easily outmaneuvered her punches and followed up with a set of his own.

"Ne, Yasaka-chan, I think it is about time we stopped this and got serious, no?" Naruto asked as he shoved her back and created distance between the two.

Sending a glare in his direction, Yasaka silently agreed with her opponent. In times of seriousness, Yasaka was keen on using her true form. Though she preferred her human form overall, her abilities were fully maximized when she shifted into her fox form. Even if it drastically cut down on her maneuverability and speed, she was confident in the power it possessed to take Naruto down. As Yasaka shrouded herself in a golden light, her body began to flicker. The nine tails that decorated her black thrashed wildly from behind, striking numerous trees and easily destroying them with ease. Soon enough, the light dimmed once more and in place of her human self, was a massive golden fox with nine tails cudgeling behind her as if they had a mind of their own.

"I never fought a Kitsune before, Yasaka-chan. So please excuse me for being a little rough~" Naruto said as he clapped his two hands together.

Growling at him in annoyance, Yasaka prepared to pounce the smaller blonde. Her efforts were wasted when the earth bellow her trembled and two stone hands shot from the earth and wrapped themselves around her. Eyes widening in surprise, Yasaka shook herself out of the stupor and began wrestling herself from its grip. Naruto did not wait as numerous eruptions of smoke surrounded him and a large magnitude of exact replicas of him soon filled the clearing. Numbers ranging from the lower hundreds, all of them held out their right hands as chakra began swirling around in their palms and soon took the shape of a sphere much larger than before, compared to the size of small boulders. As the small army of Naruto's shot into the heavens with the spheres in hand, Yasaka broke free of the stone hands and was able to react in time to counter Naruto's assault. Whipping her tails up, Yasaka shot large spheres of golden flames at the airborne copies of Naruto, consuming them in the flames.

Yasaka's success was short lived when a number of the clones escaped the hungry flames and struck her with their attacks. A growl of pain escaped Yasaka's mouth as she felt the massive blue spheres grind against her unprotected body. The amount of force she was hit with was enough to knock her off her four feet, and with the help of gravity, Yasaka plummeted onto the sea of bamboo. Screams from the spectators filled the air as many ran for their lives as they watched their leader collapsed onto the trees. Naruto watched on with a steady gaze, the clones that accompanied him in the assault all popped out of existence leaving him alone in the large clearing. An almost inaudible growl of anger escaped Yasaka's throat, but due to Naruto's superior senses, he picked up the growl and a smile formed on his face.

"I knew you wouldn't go down like that, Yasaka-chan!" Naruto chirped in cheerfulness and glee.

Returning onto her legs, Yasaka bounded forward with a gaze that oozed with anger and annoyance. Naruto remained as cheerful as ever, but sparing a glance at his mother watching from the sidelines, Naruto knew it was time to end the one-sided fight. It was unfair to Yasaka if he were to allow the fight to continue. Closing his eyes, Naruto clapped his hands together, and an unmatched force slammed against Yasaka and forced her body to the ground. The crater that formed beneath Yasaka only continued to grow in size as large chunks of stone and dirt spewed in every direction. Taking a deep breath, Naruto's eyes opened, but they were no longer their usual shade of blue. Replacing them was a ripple pattern surrounding a shrunken pupil.

 **Chibaku Tensei (Catastrophic Planetary Construction)**

Yasaka could feel her body becoming lighter and lighter as she desperately fought against the unknown force that subdued her. Lumps and wedges of stone followed her in pursuit as she was lifted up into the sky and a wave of stone slammed into her, slowing beginning to form a massive satellite that enveloped her entire being. Releasing a growl of anger and confusion, Yasaka willed her golden flames to destroy the rocks that surrounded her. Escaping from the holes and openings of still incomplete satellite, Yasaka was releasing a dangerous amount of power yet her desperation was not rewarded with success in any form. And finally, one by one, each of the remaining openings were forcefully sealed by pieces of stone until the satellite was complete and Yasaka could feel her power drain from her body.

Naruto's hands dropped to his sides as he completed the technique. The battle had ended with a single technique on his part, it was to be expected. Yasaka held not abilities in her arsenal to counter the overwhelming amount of Chakra the sealing technique used. If she had connected with Kyoto's ley lines then it would have been a possibility, though however slim it was.

* * *

From the sidelines, Kaguya watched with approval. Sneaking a glance at the shocked expressions of the clan heads beside her, Kaguya simply scoffed. The Ōtsutsuki clan had officially taken over Kyoto, and now their plans could continue without Yasaka's interference. Now all the tools she needed were in place, soon the God Tree would be hers.

 **Chapter end**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked the chapter. Though I was a bit uncertain about it, I promised a chapter so here it is. I might make some revisions, but I haven't posted in a while. For the ones wondering why I did a remake, well, there was no clear antagonist for the original version and it was going with the flow of the DxD canon. So in this remake, I will be making some definite changes.**

 **Moving on, something has been bugging me when I wrote this chapter. I was wondering who is more powerful between the three, Ophis, Great Red, or Kaguya. I mean Kaguya can destroy the world and remake it in her image easily. Ophis has "infinte power" which is kinda BS to me since she got her power stolen which should still remain infinite since you can't divide infinity. But nonetheless she is still 2x stronger than the Heavenly Dragons. And finally, Great Red can supposidly make dreams come true, which I have no idea if it is true or not. Leave a review with some thoughts so I can be sure as to what to do with the power levels in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise Of The** **Ōtsutsuki Clan: Remastered**

 **Before we start the chapter, I was busy reading the Light Novels in DxD and I can say this. I can not take the story seriously, I mean the Chichigami... I should not have taken the series that seriously, don't know why I did. But, moving on, I personally believe the Narutoverse holds more of an advantage in power level. Chakra seems to be a bit more powerful and versatile than the magic in DxD. There are definitely more reasons as to why I am favoring the Narutoverse, but I don't think it is necessary to use this update to explain my reasons.**

 **Chapter 2: A Mother's Love**

In the dead of night, the bustling city of Kyoto had been silenced. As the moon shone brilliantly above in the heavens, the sleeping city still held a small number of glimmers of light, undiminished by the night. Among the individuals who remained awake, Naruto was one of the small batch. Seated inside a windowless vault decorated with large bookshelves choked with books and scrolls, a sea of scrolls and parchments laid out on a desk situated before him, the young Ōtsutsuki was busy studying the contents of each scroll and parchment. Among the scrolls and parchments, a number of books were visible as well, thick in size and large in number, reading each one would seem to take days. Occupying Naruto's time was a dingy scroll that looked as if it could fall apart any minute in his hands. Small holes decorated numerous areas of the aging brown paper though it was not the only form of damage on the scroll, the holes were the most obvious damages to it.

Every single one of the books and scrolls were written accounts on events that had transpired under each leader. From the numerous laws that had been set in place since the establishment of the Faction to the latest law that the previous leader, Yasaka, had passed. The accounts had them all, from laws to festivals and any form of significant event that would impact the Faction. The accounts were kept to date without fail, whenever a change in the Faction's system was changed, it would be recorded and stored away for future use. Though some events were public knowledge, a vast number of scrolls and books were locked away with clearance for only the Faction's leaders eyes. There was a reason why the contents were restricted to only a single individual, everything that the Youkai of Kyoto had done behind the scene were documented there. From assassinations to espionage, everything that they wanted to keep in the dark was written there. It was a dangerous location for anyone aside from the Youkai to know of. If everything were to come into the light, it simply spelled the downfall of the Youkai Faction.

And due to their importance, the Youkai did not spare any expenses when constructing the vault. The location alone was obscured by a numerous Youjutsu techniques that shielded the vault from any intruders. Followed by the illusions, inside the vault was a massive compound that served as an emergency shelter if Kyoto was ever under attack. A large number of guards constantly patrolled the vault's entrance, continuously cycling from one group to the second, the group never the same. With an addition to the small army of guards, the vault door was massive in size and thick in width, it would normally be impossible to stop anyone in the mythological world with a simple door, so the Youkai improved on it. Forging the door with the best they could offer, they enchanted it to negate numerous forms of magic. As a precaution, the only visitors that were allowed unrestricted access was the Faction leader only, even so, he or she along with every other visitor needed to go through a series of security protocols before gaining access to the vault.

In the vault was everything Naruto needed. His position that he had obtained was not something that had been trouble free. Every member of the six clans were selfish in their own way. As nobles in Kyoto who had deep roots in the founding of the community, they were quite desperate to maintain their power. Five of the six were conservative in the poltical field, with their desire to keep the system the way it had been set up since the creation of the Faction, it was obvious why Yasaka had been forced out of power. Yasaka had been meaning to implement some laws that would change the governing system of Kyoto. Having derived from traditional feudal systems in Japan, the Youkai Faction had both winners and losers in this way of life. For the nobles and major clans, they gained a majority of it, and for the commoners, they were simply being bled dry. A handful of leaders had attempted to change the system, but once again, the six major clans proved to hold too much power each time. From assassinations to impeachments, all leaders that had been attempting to reform the system were either put out of power or simply silenced.

In all reality, the six clans ruled Kyoto. Though the Faction's leader had power, it was simply not enough with the old system that had given the six clans power to overrule decisions and could simply push the leader out of office. The law originated from the Faction's founding era, in hopes of establishing long-lasting peace between the founding clans, the original leader of the Kyoto Faction had decided upon a western inspired feudal system that forced the leader to act with only support from four or more of the six clans. All six clans acted as a council of sorts, working for the better of the faction, though their intentions were good at first, none of the clans were free from their own greed, eventually succumbing to their desires. Naruto, was one of the leaders they had put in place, one that they hoped to control from the sides. With six differing goals, they had overlooked the Ōtsutsuki clan and simply brushed them off without much threat on the political field, only seeing them as a way of furthering their own gains.

Seated behind the desk, Naruto released a sigh but began his tedious task of overlooking each scroll. All these scrolls held substantial information on the laws that had been passed and their workings. Like every other important event that had occurred, every small change in government was documented and stored away for future use. Due to the long history of the Youkai Faction, there were hundreds of laws that had been passed or abolished, and it would take days for him to simply read and comprehend their effect on himself. From the number of scrolls he had written, a few of them had been put in place to literally keep the leader from acting on his or her own. Proposed by the six clans, and ratified by them, it seemed those laws were all written in unnecessarily large paragraphs in order to slide in a few unfavorable laws along with the worthless words plastered onto a page. Though it was dull to read all the unwarranted words, it was foolish not to. Knowing how underhanded the six clans could be, allowing them to have their way was simply potential danger in the future.

Normal means of eliminating the possible threat was useless. The Ōtsutsuki's clan would have normally just had the clan heads assassinated in case they presented a possible threat. But, this situation was slightly different, though it was true they held immense power compared to the Youkai in Kyoto, if they were to assassinate any of them, there was a chance of a possible war, and a war was not something the Ōtsutsuki clan needed. War meant casualties, which the clan could not afford to lose a single one of their members if they desired to locate the God Tree before the threat arrived. Normally, Kaguya would have wiped them out herself, but then again, her showing off her powers was simply stupid. This world was not without their own dangers, with a number of possible threats to their existence, the Ōtsutsuki clan needed time to gather power. So, drawing attention to them was not going to be beneficial in the end.

Naruto's idea of eliminating their enemy was simply by beating them at their own game. If he were to overpower them in the field of politics, he would be able to fully control the Faction and devote its resources towards locating the God Tree. For now, he would scheme. If he could not eliminate them without a possible threat to his clan, then he would simply turn them against themselves. An internal fight would be very beneficial to him, if he could throw them off of his back for a short time, then he could simply eliminate them one by one.

* * *

That was how Kaguya had found her third child. Sleeping soundly with his head resting against the uneven platform of scrolls and books. A single book still opened with its contents revealed for all to see, Kaguya eyed the text and returned her gaze towards her child. At the break of dawn, Kaguya had set out to find her son. Simply walking by the guards that were posted outside, she had entered the vault with a goal in mind. Now, seeing how her son was tired out from the night's activities, her thoughts that had been swirling in her mind had left her. Watching her son's sleeping form made her wonder. How long has it been since she had actually spent some time with Naruto. Since his coming of age, Kaguya had reduced her time with Naruto. As a child, they were inseparable. Brief memories of the time she had spent with Naruto replayed in her mind as Kaguya's lips twitched into a smile. Now, with Naruto growing older and older, Kaguya had allowed him to walk on his own. Like Hagoromo and Hamura, she was unwilling to hold Naruto's hand as he grew up.

It was obvious both mother and child were growing further and further apart. Kaguya was never the best mother, frankly, she had little experience as a mother. When raising Hagormo and Hamura Kaguya relied heavily on the help of the villagers while she spent most of her time building an army. And just like before, she had been too focused on the God Tree to actually spend time with her child. From an endearing relationship to one that matched a working relationship, Kaguya could feel a slight tinge of regret swell in her heart. Her usual stoic expression softened and was replaced by one of sadness. First and foremost, she was a mother. Though she at times did not show it, Kaguya cared for her children dearly. A mother's job was supposed to protect her child, nurture them, and watch over them. And to do so, Kaguya desperately needed to prepare to find the God Tree. Defeating Momoshiki and Kinshiki was her ultimate goal. It started as a goal to protect her own chakra, but with the birth of her children, the goal soon shifted from one that revolved around herself to them. No matter how much she denied it, her time with Naruto were filled with joy. Like her time with Hagoromo and Hamura, she had been infatuated with the God Tree and it seemed her view of Naruto had changed from a son to a subordinate.

Quietly approaching her sleeping son, Kaguya turned off of the lamp seated at the desk and silently moved the books away from Naruto's sleeping form. Removing the white cloak that was draped over her, Kaguya gently draped it over her son. Planting a kiss on his forehead, Kaguya made her way out of the room with a gentle smile gracing her pale visage. She had her duties to attend to. The duties that were pushed aside for her own goals, but now, she would perform the duties that were long past due. Even she was not immune to the emotions of a mother.

* * *

"K-kaguya-sama?!" a cook in the Ōtsutsuki clan compound shouted in shock, "W-what are you doing here, Kaguya-sama?"

"Hmm, I cannot enter the kitchen?" Kaguya replied with a blank stare on her part.

"N-no, K-kaguya-sama. It's just you never came in before."

Nodding her head in acceptance, Kaguya made her way deeper into the large kitchen and planted herself in front of the kitchen counters. That alone had brought forth a wave of hushed murmurs. It was to be expected, Kaguya had spent no time in the kitchen since their arrival in the new world. The only time she had been in the kitchen was during her time with Tenji, cooking a meal for her former lover. That was her only form of experience in her immortal life, now, her she was again, situated in front of the stove with a meal in mind. Filling a pot with water followed by noodles, Kaguya began the process of boiling the noodles. Her goal was to create a bowl of ramen. The favorite meal of her third child.

It was a dish that held significance to both her and Naruto. Kaguya could remember it like it was yesterday. When Naruto was a young child, he was always energetic more so than both Hagoromo and Hamura. As he aged by her side, Kaguya had spent plenty of time with her child. Playing with him when she had the time as any mother would, Kaguya spent as much time with Naruto as possible with her schedule. On a day, Kaguya had decided to bring Naruto on a trip with her to visit Kyoto. Isolated in the bamboo forest most of his life, Naruto had been very excited about the trip, constantly asking questions about the bustling city with glee and curiosity gleaming in his eyes, it was truly a sight to behold. And on that trip, it was how they had discovered ramen. Begging his mother to allow him to eat the noodles, Kaguya had conceded with a little hesitance. Seeing his growing love for the noodles after he had finished his first bowl, Kaguya had came up with an idea. With her schedule growing busier and busier by the day, she had made a promise. One that had forgotten years ago when her mind fully shifted onto her goal.

* * *

 _Flashback (It was necessary guys, sorry :/)_

 _"Kaa-chan! I love these noodles!" Naruto shouted with a glee-filled voice as he turned to face his mother with a toothy grin._

 _Kaguya could feel her heart boil with love as she saw Naruto's face. Holding a smile full of innocence and purity, it had brought forth her maternal emotions in a flood. Gently wiping away a splotch of broth that had been splattered on his cheek, Kaguya could not help herself but smile. As she wiped away the broth, Naruto's smile never left him. Holding up her pinky, Kaguya smiled and spoke._

 _"Naruto-chan, how about this. Kaa-chan promises no matter how busy she is, Kaa-chan will always take you out for ramen once a month?"_

 _"Do you promise, Kaa-chan?"_

 _"I pinky promise, how about that?"_

 _"Yes! I love you, Kaa-chan!"_

* * *

Kaguya could still remember the love that swelled in her heart on that day. It seemed she could not keep that promise she had made. With her schedule being swarmed with meeting after meeting as well as the search for the God Tree, she had completely forgotten. Her promise to Naruto faded into the darkness as she occupied herself with her duties and goals. The memories of her days spent with Naruto sparked a sense of guilt that was eating away at her very core. Even if she tried to tell herself the opposite, her heart yearned for the days spent with Naruto. The days where they played in the gardens, happily enjoying each others company as the day slowly drifted into night. They were possibly the happiest she had been in her life, with no one but her child to accompany her. Now, it only pained her to remember the beautiful moments of her life.

"Kaguya-sama, Naruto-sama has returned." A servant informed as he looked over at the matriarch.

"Thank you, Ki. Call Naruto for me." Kaguya waved him off as she removed the apron that she had put over her outfit.

As the servant rushed off to perform the assigned task, Kaguya wrapped both her hands around the bowl containing the fully cooked ramen with a smile appearing on her visage. Feeling the warmth of the soup in her hands, Kaguya quickly moved to set the bowl out for her child.

That was the scene Naruto had walked into. Kaguya stood in the dining room with a large bowl of ramen placed before her. It was something Naruto had not seen in a while, his mother with ramen. All he could do at the moment was blink in shock. Naruto had never expected his mother to be a cooking type. From the clan managing and peace talks, she did not seem to have the time to cook. And even if she did, ramen would not possibly be her first choice. The only reason she had taken him to a ramen shop and endured the noodles was simply because he adored them.

"Naruto-chan, welcome home," Kaguya greeted with a motherly smile, "I made your favorite today. Feel free to dig in."

Approaching her slowly, Naruto seated himself before the noodles in his shocked state. The aroma snapped him out of the funk. Sending a glance at his mother's direction, Naruto began eating as he noticed the encouraging smile that was on her face. Though different from the usual ramen he enjoyed in Kyoto, it was still delicious, if not more delicious than the noodles he ate from Kyoto. Finishing his meal and silencing the hunger that had been gnawing at his stomach since leaving the vault, Naruto smiled all during his meal. As he placed his chopsticks down with a content sigh, Naruto turned to his mother's smiling form with a curious expression. He loved the ramen she had prepared for him, but he was curious as to why. Though he was beyond happy with the gesture, it was just confusing him to no end. Thinking of his words carefully, Naruto spoke with curiosity oozing in his voice.

"Kaa-chan... Erm... Why did you make me ramen?"

"Well... I owed you some ramen," Kaguya began as she noticed the realization beginning to dawn on his face, "I made you a promise to always take you out for ramen, but I had forgotten. So, with all the hard work you have been doing, I decided to make you some myself. I hope you enjoyed it."

That was all he needed. As a smile erupted onto his face, Naruto gave his mother a nod and replied, "I loved it, Kaa-chan... Thank you."

* * *

Asia Argento was a gentle girl, raised as a member of the Church, she devoted herself to the Lord. In a blink of an eye, her life had been turned upside down. Formerly known as the Holy Priestess, healing the sick and weak with her mystical healing powers granted by the Lord to a witch for unknowingly healing an injured Devil. Being isolated for her actions, Asia had been forced out of the Church and to Kuoh, where an exorcist had offered her a place in his church. The decision to join the exorcist was both a good and bad one. Though a Fallen-Angel had attempted to extract her gift from the Lord, she had also made a few friends. Issei Hyoudou, and Naruto Ōtsutsuki, her savior. It was all she ever wanted, friends. Now, residing in the home of her savior, she desired to express her gratitude towards the blonde.

"Asia-chan? Asia-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of the girl with a worried expression on his face.

"A-ah, I'm alright!" Asia said in a raised tone, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-san, you surprised me."

Waving off the apology with a smile, Naruto took a seat beside his fellow blonde as they looked at the variety of flowers that were planted before them. With a silence hanging over them, Naruto studied the flowers without much thought for the girl seated beside him. Whilst Asia, was calming her nerves as she twiddled her fingers. Asia had never been the bravest of girls, growing up, Asia was always shy and normally always kept to herself. Naruto on the other hand, was occupying himself with the flowers, waiting for the moment when Asia satisfied the curousity in his mind.

"N-naruto-san!" Asia called out in a tone that was louder than she had intended to, leading to a large flush of her cheeks, "I-I w-wanted to t-thank you f-for saving me!"

Her words resulted in a chuckle from Naruto. As the Ōtsutsuki laughed at her expense, Asia's blush deepened and she turned away from her fellow blonde. Reigning in his amusement, Naruto saw Asia's embarrassed countenance and he gave her a grin.

"Asia-chan, no need to be embarrassed," Naruto said as he attempted to quell the red that was swarming Asia's face, "I-you, just reminded me of something. I'm sorry for laughing, Asia-chan."

Accepting his apology in good graces, Asia stole a glance at the blonde beside her and she noticed something that had not been present since her first meeting with him. The happiness that was in his smile was visible in his blue eyes. As the two blondes sat in the garden in a comfortable silence, a small bat spying them from the sky was brought down by a sphere of glowing azure chakra. Standing before the fallen bat, was none other than Toneri himself.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs Lucifer demanded as his eyes narrowed in restricted anger.

Naruto sat before the Satan without much of a response to the anger laced in his voice. Situated in a room located in the Ōtsutsuki clan compound, Naruto sat in front of Sirzechs Lucifer and his two companions without much interest in his eyes. Seated beside him was a second Satan that went by the name of Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri. Behind Naruto, stood Toneri with his arms crossed and a dangerous look plastered onto his face.

"Sirzechs, you see, your sister has been quite the busy girl," Naruto began as he took a sip of tea, "Toeri happened to capture her familiar that was spying on me. I don't know how you Devils handle situations like this, but we here in the Youkai Faction tend to ask for compensation for situations such as these."

"Naruto-sama, I will happily pay for my sister's mistake, but I have to ask you first, was it my sister's fault you were an uninvited guest in Devil territory?" Sirzechs asked.

"Oh heavens no. I was merely enjoying my time in Kuoh when I noticed some entertainment that was playing out in and I for one had to see it for myself. And I happened to come across a number of Devils and Fallen-Angels having a friendly spat of one another. You know, if you were to question me about entering Devil territory without an invitation, then we might have to speak to Azazel about this issue as well. Seeing as both of us were inside of Kuoh without your permission, hmm, Satan-san?"

"Azazel had our permission to reside in Kuoh, while you did not."

"I see, and the Fallen-Angels that were slain by your sister also had your permission to die."

"What do you want..."

Hmming in thought, Naruto eyed the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. Watching with narrowed eyes, Sirzechs was not happy about this meeting at all. From the beginning of the confrontation, Naruto had dominated the entire conversation. It was something Sirzechs did not expect, a child of Naruto's age should not be this adept in politics. Though Sirzechs did not like where the meeting was heading, he did not wish for war against another Faction, especially a Faction with an unknown clan under their control. The Ōtsutsuki clan was not well known, aside from their ability to wield Chakra as compensation for magic, their limits was unknown thus shrouding them in a cloak of mystery. Fighting an unknown enemy was a horrible mistake, without insight on their abilities or numbers, they could easily be outpowered without even knowing it.

"I want the Nekomata." Naruto said as his eyes gleamed in victory.

"From Rias's Peerage?"

"Which one? Unless you can get me the one who can use Senjutsu, then I will settle for the one lacking in that field."

"What would you do if I were to say no to your desire?"

"Oh, I don't know... Hmm... Maybe declare war?"

"Naruto-san, I will say this now, the Devil Faction will not give away our Peerage members without a proper reason. You entering our territory had caused the issue to happen in the first place, if you were out of Kuoh like you should have been, we would not have this issue at the moment."

"But, do you think Zekram-san will care?"

"How do you know Zekram-sama?"

"That does not matter." Naruto waved off the question as his blue eyes narrowed. "I want to know if you are going to give me the Nekomata or not. But, I really do not need to ask you this, Sirzechs-san. Your position really means little compared to the one with the purest blood, eh?"

"Naruto- _san_ , what do you want with Koneko-chan?" Serafall asked as she broke the tension between the two with intentions in mind.

"My interests in the Nekomata is none of your concern." Naruto replied.

"It is our concern, if we are to give you a member of the Devil Faction then we need to know what your intentions are."

"Do you Devils really think she is a member of the Faction? Or is it simply your own opinions of the reincarnated Devils, not the majority one?"

The questions silenced both Satans. What Naruto said was true, while they both saw their Peerage members as fellow Devils, the other clans and Devils did not. Reincarnated Devils were merely seen as servants for true Devils, that was all they were, simple servants reincarnated from the dead to work as their eternal servants. While opinions varied on the position of reincarnated Devils, a majority thought them as simple servants with only a minority treating them as equals. Frankly, neither Devils believed any remaining members of the 72 pillars would care if they were to give away Koneko. This current argument was more personal than anything. With everything Naruto told them, neither of the Satans realized they had never gotten any of their questions answered nor any information about the Ōtsutsuki clan either.

While both Satans conversed amongst themselves, Naruto watched them silently. From what he had learned, the Devils valued blood more than anything. Like the Youkai and power, blood was one of the most influential necessities in their entire community. Asking for a reincarnated Devil that lacked Devil blood was something that a majority of the clans could agree on. If they were to say no, it was easy enough to declare war on them. Knowing their condition was horrible after the civil war, it left an opening for Naruto to play the empty threat. Like them, the Ōtsutsuki clan was in no shape for a war against anyone, but they did not know that. With their lack knowledge of his clan, Naruto held the clear advantage on the matter. Though Sirzechs and Serafall possessed a possibility of escaping this situation, they had burned that bridge with a mention of Azazel and the death of his Fallen-Angels.

Everything was in place. If Sirzechs was so desperate to help her sister in her endeavor, it would simply make his goal of bleeding the Devil Faction much easier. If he could not get Koneko, then he would turn his attention on the other sister. Having one with the ability to utilize Senjutsu would be much easier for locating the God Tree, she held a possibility of telling them about the Chakra she used. All in all, this situation was heading in a much more pleasant decision than he would have expected. All he needed now, was Sirzechs to show his desperation to help Rias.

"Sirzechs-san, there really isn't much of a question of what choice you will decide. I will simply ask you to make it faster. I have a bowl of ramen waiting for me in the dining room, I really don't like cold ramen, it just ruins the taste."

"... Naruto-san, is there anything else I can offer you? My sister Rias needs every one of her Peerage members for an upcoming Rating Game. Money and land, we can offer that... I am not asking you as the Satan Lucifer, but I will ask you as a brother."

"Oh, really now.?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a bit of trouble writing it, but here it is. I might come back and fix some things, but please leave me a review on what you think about the relationship between Kaguya and Naruto. And I also have been getting some messages about a possible love interest in the story, I honestly did not think of anyone. I am open for suggestions, PM me or simply leave it on a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rise Of The** **Ōtsutsuki Clan: Remastered**

 **Chapter 3: A Twinkle In The Darkness**

This was strange, Sirzechs had never been introduced to a situation such as this. It was odd really, as a member of the Four Satans that ruled the Underworld, he was exposed to a magnitude of situations. Numerous times, he had been mocked on the battlefield countlessly by his opponents, insulted by politicians of numerous clans and Factions. But, never in his life did Sirzechs ever think he would imagine a child younger than him by decades laughing at him for his act of desperation. The normally silly and composed Lucifer was furious. There was little to describe his feelings, for once since the victory in the civil war, Sirzechs desired to strangle the blonde seated opposite of him.

"Why are you laughing?" Sirzechs hissed in a sharp tone.

"Why am I not?" Naruto responded as he clenched the sides of his stomach in mock amusement.

"My sister is being forced to marry someone who is not worthy of her! That is not a laughing matter!"

Reigning in his laughter, Naruto wiped a stray tear of amusement from his eye and turned to face the Satan. Visage still holding obvious mirth yet held a mocking, Naruto stared at the red-haired man with a calculative expression. As another one of their spats came to life, Serafall remained silent as she watched the two with a nervous gaze. Releasing a final chuckle of mockery and amusement on his part, Naruto spoke.

"Your sister is selfish."

Those four words silenced the enraged Lucifer without a problem. As the Satan blinked owlishly, Naruto stared at the Satan with a disgusted look in his eyes. Before Sirzechs could even register the words and ignite his fury, Naruto continued his speaking.

"A girl who thinks she can break an arranged marriage that is for the good of not only both families but the entire Underworld. If such a girl cannot see that, then she is nothing more than a spoiled brat, a brat that believes her own happiness is far more important than her own families. Is that not someone who you would call selfish, Satan-san?"

"You don't know what kind of a person Riser is!"

"So? This Riser person could be the worst existence in the entire Devil Faction, but what gives her the right to shatter the arrangement that has been agreed to since her birth? From everything you told me, the arranged marriage was created for the best as it would help both families and keep their status among the remaining 72 Pillars alive. If she is so unwilling to sacrifice a simple marriage for her own family then I have nothing to say."

Brimming with restrained rage, Sirzechs glared at the blonde with a fiery gaze. Though he did not act on his anger, it did not stop the Satan from thinking a sea of curses at Naruto. Everything Naruto said was arguably true. And even though he denied it, Sirzechs knew some points were made to be true. Even if he did not want to admit it, Rias was spoiled to no end. Having a brother as a Satan as well as being the heiress to a powerful clan of Devils entitled her to were beyond the regular Devil. And because of this, everything that she desired was hers, now, with the duties as an heiress coming into the light, Rias had frowned upon them and simply brushed them off. Even if they were for the betterment of the family. Though Sirzechs loved his sister dearly, he could not help himself but agree with the blonde. Currently, the Gremory clan were being looked down on by the other remaining 72 Pillars as their philosophy caused some distance to form between them and the remaining clans. The only reason they had not been excomindated from the 72 Pillars was due to Sirzechs position and Zekram Bael's family ties with them. An unpopular philosophy they had easily turned the other clans against them, and it would be devastating to the Gremory clan if such treatment continued.

"Are you saying you are unwilling to change your desire for Koneko-chan?" Sirzechs asked finally.

"Absolutely not, I merely found your sister's selfish actions amusing. Then again, she is a Devil, I can't really blame her greed on her now, eh?" Naruto mocked with another smile.

"What do you want?"

"The Nekomata, of course."

"How about this..." Sirzechs began as he reached into his robes and produced an envelope, "I will give you Koneko-chan, after the Rating Game... Rias and Riser are going to battle for the annulment of the marriage contract. I will keep the negotiations open for anything else until the end of the Rating Game..."

"Ah, interesting!" Naruto mused with a smirk, "But, Satan-san, I am not satisfied with this arrangement though. I want the Nekomata here in Kyoto now, if you can somehow _compensate_ until the Rating Game, then I would accept the conditions."

"Fine... What do you want..."

"Access. I want access into the Familiar Forest in the Underworld."

That left an odd expression on both Satans faces as they stared at the blonde in question. His request was an odd one, the only two possible benefits of gaining this access into the Familiar Forest was the familiars directly and an entrance into the Underworld. Neither seemed to bother the Satans, not only was a large portion of Falbium's forces stationed around the area, so it would not be a problem for them at any rate. Even so, having an unknown clan in their lands shared with Fallen-Angels could flare up trouble if issues were to escalate. A set of problems would follow whatever decision they made, it did not matter. Naruto had them exactly where he wanted them to be, his goal was already secure. All he was doing now was simply bleeding the Devil's resources.

"What exactly do you want from the Familiar Forest? Naruto-san?"

"Oh, no reason. I only wish to obtain a familiar of my own. I always wondered what it feels like to have a Devils Familiar so, this is more of a personal desire of mine."

None of the words he had just uttered were true. Naruto saw no benefit of obtaining a familiar, though small tasks and tedious labors were not out of the question, it was not a companion Naruto desired. The real reason, and the only reason he had desired entry into the Familiar Forest was to simply confirm a rumor. A rumor of the Chaos Karma Dragon residing in the Underworld. Though the Dragon was hardly a threat to them, it did not mean it was not a threat to any of their possible enemies in the future. Gaining a possible ally for the future was very appealing to the blonde, better than anything else the Devils seemed to possess thus far. Well, as far as his knowledge of their military and economics worked, he was certain they had nothing more to offer than those.

"I can agree on those terms..." Sirzechs nodded his head in acceptance. "Serafall?"

"I can as well..." Serafall agreed with a hesitant nod of her own.

"Brilliant!" Naruto concluded as he clapped his hands together with a smile. "I will see you after the Rating Game then, Sirzechs-san, Serafall-san."

Nodding their heads in response, both Satans stood up from their seated positions and prepared to leave the compound. Watching them leave via magic circle, Naruto's smile dropped into a frown as he stood from his seat. Stretching his arms, Naruto turned to Toneri who remained at his position but instead of a neutral expression, he had one of curiosity. Smiling at the expression, Naruto approached the other Ōtsutsuki and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So, are you going to change your mind about the Nekomata?" Toneri asked finally.

"Maybe... The Satans simply made this meeting _too_ easy. Not only did they allow us access to the Familiar Forest, but they also invited us to watch their little Rating Game... It's funny really. That Lucifer thinks he can change my mind by showing me the relationship between the Nekomata and his sister. A foolish idea really, relying on my compassion for others."

"You make it sound as if you are a villain..." Toneri snorted as a smile graced his stoic feature, "I remember when we were younger how you always wanted to be a hero. Never shutting up about helping the weak. It's funny really, seeing how much different you became."

"What can I say, that was just a dream influenced by the number of shows and books I was exposed to. There is nothing more to it. Merely a childish dream that died out like so many before it."

"Oh really? What about the priestess. You knew you were going to get into trouble for simply going to Kuoh alone, but to actually save someone is completely out of character for you. You may act like an idiot, but it is merely a ploy. So I ask you, why did you save the girl?"

"Toneri, for the past few weeks you have been very nosey, ya' know?" Naruto questioned with a pleasant smile before it darkened to some degree, "But, nonetheless you are correct. Normally, I would have left after my curiosity had been satisfied. But, I could not have just stood there and watched."

"When have you started caring about killing?"

"Never have. I never cared if someone killed another, the method was what I simply hated. Unlike normal kills, this Fallen-Angel was playing with the girl. I would have simply allowed it to happen if she had performed the ritual right away and instead, the Fallen-Angel went and played with the girl. If they had killed her instead of toyed with her, I would have turned a blind eye. Then meeting Asia makes you question everyone in this blasted world and their hunger for power compels them to do such acts. But then again, our clan has ruined the livelihood of more than a single being to get to our position as of today, how hypocritical of me to look down on the Fallen-Angels for doing exactly what we are doing."

Receiving no response from his friend, Naruto stalked out of the room. Toneri who had remained inside the empty room eyed the blonde's retreating figure and sighed. For all the time Toneri had spent with Naruto, he could never really claim to understand the blonde. With the number of masks that he chose to wear, it was impossible to truly know which one was the true Naruto.

* * *

Rias was angry, no, she was furious. There were hardly words to express her rage that boiled furiously in her heart. Her face was in a shade of red that almost matched the intensity of her crimson red hair. Moments ago, her elder brother had come to her with news, news of her the mysterious party that had involved themselves with their business. Once Rias had heard the words "I'm sorry", come out of her brother's mouth, her heart immediately dropped. As fear gripped her heart, unwilling to release her from the suffering of that came with it. A wave of dissolution had came, and it was there to terminate the Peerage she had worked so hard to create. This was something she was not used to, sure, the intense rage swelling in her heart familiar to how she felt when knowledge of her engagement came into light. But, there was a second feeling gnawing at her heart, shock.

Rias had always been sheltered. Even though she had moved to Japan, away from the protectice gaze of her family, it did not stop their influence from spreading there. Even if she denied it, Rias knew deep down that her brother and family still sheltered her during her time in Kuoh. As the heiress to the family, Rias had never been exposed to any form of loss before, she was always protected from everything by the orders of her brother. Never had she had anything no go her way, it was something she was not accustomed to. Now, before she could even fight for her freedom, everything was already coming apart. Faced with a crucial loss of an important member of her Peerage, Rias did not know what to do. Her brother, the Satan Lucifer and one of the two Super Devils in the Underworld was unable to persuade the Ōtsutsuki of changing his mind.

What was she to do?

Her opponent was nigh untouchable as a leader of a Faction. With immunity on his side, Rias had little she could do to force him to comply with her wishes, unless, she were to manipulate the man herself. Now, that was a possibility, after all, he was a man. And all men yearned for the touch of a woman...

Yes... That would be what she would do... If her words would not reach him, then her body would. She was willing to throw away her virginity for the elimination of the contract, so it was a chance to gain an ally and possibly terminate the marriage. Yes, seduction worked on other males before, what was different from this one?

* * *

"Yasaka-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked as he stared at his predecessor with a smile.

"I am doing fine, Naruto." Yasaka responded as she gave the blonde a blank stare in return of the smile.

Truthfully, Yasaka did not know what to feel about the blonde. For one, he had taken her position through an act of brute force and now was ruling over Kyoto in her stead. Though she was displeased about her loss of her position, she was somewhat thankful for the time that it had opened up for her to spend with her daughter. Like everything else, there were pros and cons of losing her position to Naruto. A pro, was the amount of free time he had. Though it was a pro, it was a con as well. With all that free time, Yasaka did not know what to do. If she were to spend it with her daughter, it would have simply overcompensation compared to the lack of time she spent with Kunou during her reign. Still, Yasaka could not outright hate the blonde. He was only doing what he thought was best for his clan, and she could not blame him. If she in the same position, there was little doubt she would do the same as he had.

"How are things with the clan heads?" Yasaka finally asked as she turned her focus to her successor.

"Hmm, nothing I cannot handle. They are every bit as annoying as you say they are, frankly, I don't know how you can stand them. I sometimes just want to drive a knife through them so I can finally hear myself think over their screeches." Naruto grunted.

"They can become a nuisance, but, it is best to head their words. They are highly unpredictable and tend to focus their attention on absolute control. If you are not careful, well, you know what they do to the people that share differing ideals."

"The six clan heads are merely fossils of a forgotten age. They are nothing more than fools believing they can control my clan and I with their petty words. Now, Yasaka I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be, Naruto?"

"I plan on eradicating all traces of the influence left behind by the first generation. That includes the power of the six clans as well. And to do so, I will need the help of the people. As you know, my popularity among the lower classes of the Youkai is unfavorable. while yours is highly favored. What I am asking is for our cooperation when the time comes and I set out to complete my goal, you would support it."

"And what reason do I have to help you hmm?" Yasaka asked as she gave him a pointed look, "You were the one to not only eliminate my position as the leader of the Faction."

Nodding his head in response, Naruto gave her a thin smile as he calmly drank the tea set out before him in content. Yasaka was acting as he had expected. Predicting events ahead of time, Naruto had prepared for this situation, though he did not know if she was truly angry at him, and so he had thought of all possible outcomes. Yasaka was currently doing what anyone of the losing party would; attempt to regain whatever they could when the winning party needed their help. His exposure of their popularity difference had given Yasaka a better hand in this game of politics. It did not matter, all of this was according to plan.

"You are greedy, Yasaka-chan." Naruto said with a smile, "But, it does not matter. A deal is a deal, what do you desire for the completion of the task I speak of? We are willing to offer a great deal for its success."

That brought a smile on Yasaka's face. Though the smile was one filled with nervousness, it was the most emotion she had shown all day. The nervous smile was influenced by Naruto's drastic change as the conversation shifted into a more serious side. There was hardly a time Yasaka had seen Naruto serious for anything. It unnerved the Kyuubi quite a bit, but nevertheless, she pondered on his offer. Offering something without limitations was something Yasaka knew the Ōtsutsuki would hardly do. There were only two possibilities that they would ever offer such a deal. Either out of desperation or they simply could not lose anything in the deal. Both outcomes were frightening to her. If the Ōtsutsuki was that desperate, it emphasized the power the six clans had over them all. And if it were the latter, then it made Yasaka wonder how powerful the Ōtsutsuki clan truly was, simply giving away something she would desire for her assistance in a matter.

Though Yasaka had attempted to hide it, Naruto could see the tense motions of her body. It was obvious she was thinking of what outcomes would lead him and his clan to offer her something like that. In all deals prior to this one, Yasaka had received an offer and they had argued over it. Yasaka attempted to raise the offer and Naruto attempted to lessen the amount they had to give. But, never in their time on the political field had they ever utter the words "a great deal". It was something they curved from, never have they desired to give the opposing side an advantage over them. But, this meeting was like all the ones from before. Naruto had simply offered something to throw Yasaka off her game. And his plan was a success. Yasaka was too busy thinking on the offers, she had never noticed she had fallen into Naruto's trap. A psychological trap that simply planted a seed of fear into her mind to simply cloud her mind of the more obvious attempts at winning her over.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?" Yasaka asked as she flashed Naruto a smile.

"Well, Yasaka-chan. We can offer anything you want in our power. Simply name it and I shall see if it can be done." Naruto replied as he returned the smile, "I can also offer you your old position again. All you need to do, is agree on the terms we set in place and you shall rule over Kyoto once more."

That put Yasaka into another period of thought. What Naruto offering was unexpected. She had believed the Ōtsutsuki clan would never give up their claim to Kyoto, yet here was the heir offering it like someone would offer a piece of gum. Did Kyoto matter so little to the Ōtsutsuki clan that they could simply offer it so casually? The action both angered and placed fear into her heart. It made her wonder if the Ōtsutsuki clan was truly as crippled as they said they were. Yasaka knew they were powerful enough to handle other Factions with ease, but to simply brush off an entire Faction as if it were nothing worried her. The Ōtsutsuki clan had claimed to be crippled after a civil war, but now, Yasaka's fears of that being a lie was beginning to gnaw at her mentality. Yasaka had feared the clan even with such low numbers, but, if they lied about it and were simply more powerful then the ember of fear burning in her heart would shift into a blaze of uncontrolled fear. The danger they now faced were uncertain.

"Yasaka-chan, I don't expect you to answer immediately. I am only offering you an option for your services. I will be keeping the offer open until the time to act is upon us." Naruto said, derailing Yasaka's thoughts with a smile, "I will be taking my leave now. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Walking out of the room, Naruto stole a final glance at Yasaka and left. His goal was complete, he had planted a seed of doubt in her heart which would blossom into his favor eventually. Now all he had to do now was wait.

* * *

Once again, in the beautiful gardens behind the Ōtsutsuki clan compound, Asia sat there tending to a patch of blooming flowers. This had become a favored task of hers since she had been saved by Naruto. As her stay in the compound lengthened, Asia had grown more attached to the members of the clan. It was odd at first, they had hardly acknowledged her without Naruto by her side. Asia had grown used to the treatment of the Ōtsutsuki clan. Yet one by one, a few members of the all-powerful clan began accepting her. That had caught the former nun by surprise. This was something she had desired for quite some time. A few of the younger members had befriended her just as Naruto had and it seemed everything was just right.

"Asia-chan, are you busy?"

Turning towards the origins of her voice, Asia spotted Naruto walking towards her with a smile on his face. Returning the gesture with a smile of her own, Asia pushed herself off of the ground and met her fellow blonde in the middle. As the two friends exchanged another set of smiles, Asia responded to the question still in the air.

"Ah, no, Naruto-san. I am not busy, I just finished tending to the flowers."

"Asia, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it, Naruto-san?"

"It's simple really, I just want you to accompany me to the Rating Game the Devils are broadcasting in a few days. After all, you were involved in the Kuoh incident so they wish to meet you as well. So, I would like you to be there with me."

Once Asia had heard the words "Kuoh incident", she was immediately on board. The entire political struggle between the Ōtsutsuki clan and the Devils had been revolved around her rescue. As a way to compensate for the trouble Naruto had gone through for his success, Asia had attempted many ways of paying back the other blonde. And now, this was an opportunity to do so, though it was nothing special, it did not stop the tinge of happiness that began forming in her heart when she thought of it. Even if it was just something paltry compared to what Naruto had done for her, Asia was more than willing to do it. After all, she had been locked away in the Ōtsutsuki clan compound for weeks doing nothing, so helping out Naruto was a very welcoming experience. It was, in a way, a small favor for what he had done for her.

"Of course, Naruto-san! You can count on me!" Asia declared as she faced her fellow blonde with determination etched on her face.

"Thank you, Asia-chan." Naruto smiled. "Oh, Toneri and I are going to Tokyo to waste some time before the Rating Games, I was wondering if you wanted to come as well."

Nodding her head in response, Asia gave Naruto another beaming smile. This was exciting for the former nun, she had never had friends before, and to spend time with them was more than welcoming to the blonde.

* * *

The anxious members of the Gremory Peerage were all situated in their club room. It was two days before the Rating Game was to begin, and it seemed Rias was about to give them a pep talk. Seated on the Victorian-styled couches, none of the members touched the snacks prepared for them by Akeno. Koneko, the resident lover of sweets did not touch any of the sweets that were laid out for her specifically if Koneko avoided her snacks then whatever they were facing was dire. Issei, being the newest recruit of the Peerage, was free of the feeling as he sat there with Yuuto beside him. Rias had neglected to tell him of the consequences of losing the game, so Issei only knew snippets of the truth. As the pregnant silence continued with none of the Devils speaking a word, Rias had decided to get this meeting started.

"Ise-kun, has the Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor) spoken about your Balance Breaker as of yet?" The Gremory heiress asked.

"O-oh, erm, he didn't say anything about it when we talked... Sorry Buchou." Issei responded as he nearly jumped from the sudden question.

Nodding her head, Rias hid the disappointment behind a smile as she turned her gaze towards the other members of her Peerage. She had knowledge of Yuuto vigorously practicing with his swordsmanship, but without an actual opponent, his training could only go so far. Koneko, had spent a good portion of her time working on new fighting styles as well. All that left was her newest Pawn. Her hunch had been proven correct when she had put Issei through some training against both Yuuto and Koneko. Issei had been able to activate his Longinus during a close meeting with death. Though it was a Longinus, its performance heavily relied on the condition of the user. With Issei's physical condition lacking severely, even with the enhancements of a Devil, Rias was adamant on polishing his edges. If she was able to push Issei hard enough, the Balance Breaker would be activated and release the awesome power of the Sekiryuutei.

"Ise-kun, I will be making a new training regime for you later in the day." Rias said as she turned to her other Peerage members, "I will work with you two as well. We need to prepare for the Rating Game and go in with everything we got."

"Yes, Buchou"

Rias sighed as she rested her back against the soft cushion of the lavish couch. Anxiety was obvious in the actions of her Peerage members. With such a large battle in the upcoming days, Rias knew everyone in the Peerage was stressed out about it. If she were to push them any harder than she already has with the training of Issei, then it would cause some unnecessary issues later on in the future. Pondering on the matter, she had come up with an idea to eliminate the stress that was consuming her Peerage. Coughing into her hand and catching everyone's attention, Rias decided to make her announcement.

"There is two days before the Rating Game and two days where we will train and prepare ourselves for Riser's Peerage." Rias began, "I know we all have been stressed over it and I want to allow us time to relax. I asked you all to prepare some clothing and supplies for the next two days, do you all have that ready?"

Seeing their nods, Rias continued.

"Good. We will be heading to Tokyo city and then to the area around Mount Kumotori for training. While we are at Tokyo, I want us to take some time to relax. So, we will be spending some time in the hot springs before we head out for more training."

As smiles spread across the faces of many of the Peerage members, Rias smiled in return. Though Issei's smile was indefinitely larger than everyone else's, Rias ignored it in favor of planning the next two days. She had little experience with the mind of a pervert.

* * *

Rias and her Peerage were excited about the prospect of relaxing. Rigorous training had been in place of regular activities of her Peerage since the meeting with Riser. A few hours to relax in the hot springs in Tokyo was something that everyone had looked forward to. A small time to relax would reenergize them for more training in the passing days. As the group had relieved themselves of their baggage, they all happily set off to the hot springs close by, though no one could match the excitement exploding from Issei's visage. The pervert seemed like a kid on Christmas day, only, his happiness was not as innocent as a child's. Moving through the crowded streets and turning some heads in their direction, Rias could not believe her eyes when she had spotted someone she would have never expected to see. Standing there by the front desk of the hot springs was none other than Asia Argento with a bag in hand and a smile on her face.

Seeing that she was alone, and she did not sense anyone close by, a spark ignited in her mind. An opportunity was just before her, and Rias was definitely going to take it. It seemed her luck had turned, now, a new member clearly able to become her other bishop stood in her Peerages destination. It seemed Rias's find was not of her own, Issei's smile that had been marred on his face exploded as a neven larger smile threatened to tear his face apart. Bounding ahead of the group and into the sliding doors, Issei rushed towards the blonde girl with his arms out wide and a hug in his mind. As he ran, Issei was calling out to the blonde with joy laced in his voice.

"Asia-chan!" Issei screamed in pure joy as the newly reincarnated Devil rushed into the hot springs and brought the blonde girl into a hug.

"I-se-san?!" Asia questioned with a shocked expression. "W-what -a-are you doing here?"

Releasing the girl from his hold, Issei gave the girl a bright smile as she regained her bearings. As Issei smiled like an idiot, Asia was busy recovering herself from the unexpected display of affection. This was an unexpected twist for both parties as they were both on differing pages. Recovering from her shock, Asia put on a smile of her own and spoke in a much happier tone upon seeing her other friend.

"It's good to see you again, Ise-san."

"It's great to see you too, Asia-chan! What happened to you in the abandoned Church?" Issei responded as he looked at the blonde girl with concern in his eyes.

"Ise-kun, we should speak with Argento-san in a more private setting." The voice of Rias cut in before the blonde girl could respond to his question.

"A-ah, sorry Buchou!" Ise-san said with a nervous rub of his head.

"Argento-san, won't you speak with us?" Rias asked the former nun with a smile.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Rias mused with a thoughtful expression.

Seated in a large room, every member of her Peerage were present in the meeting. Asia sat before them clearly nervous of the people seated before her. Though they did not show any threat to her person so far, Asia was still nervous with the idea of them being Devils. A number of questions had been asked by the one named Rias so far, and Asia had answered them to the best of her ability. Issei, throughout the meeting was smiling. Knowing that Asia was okay, had brought forth a wave of happiness into his heart. Rias was curious of the entire situation. More so on the mysterious Ōtsutsuki than the nun. If there was a possibility of making any of the two Ōtsutsuki members that Asia had described a member of her Peerage, then Rias would feel her chances rise significantly.

Chatting together, Issei and Asia were both catching up on the time apart. Rias was already planning on a way of bringing Asia into her Peerage. With what she could learn about Asia's Sacred Gear, Rias was very pleased with it and was very happy if she were to join her Peerage. Though that was an issue altogether. Asia seemed to talk about both the Ōtsutsuki clan members and the clan itself in a favoring tone. Methods, in order to incorporate Asia into her Peerage, were going to be quite extreme. If worse came to worse, she would have to do find a way to forcefully make Asia a member of her Peerage. If there was a possibility of convincing her into doing so, Rias would find a way. After all, Devils were known for their ability to be very persuasive with either body or words.

"Argento-san, I have a proposition for you," Rias began as she drew the attention of the former nun, "As you know, we here are Devils. Issei has probably told you of the life he now lives as a Devil. I had my Peerage attempt to save you back in the abandoned Church you know? We were saddened when we could not save you, and Issei was the worst one out of all of us. I was looking forward to welcoming a new member into my family, and now that you are alive and well. _Asia-chan_ , would you like to become a member of my family?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, I was having a bit of a writers block earlier but I overcame ti somehow. Anyways, I will be attempting to increase the words of each chapter to possibly 10k which will result in the length of time for me to update. But nonetheless thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rise Of The** **Ōtsutsuki Clan: Remastered**

 **Sorry for the late update, but here it is. Before the story starts, I need a Beta if anyone is interested, then please PM me or leave a review, however you can.**

 **Chapter 4: All According To Plan**

"Naruto, what exactly are you planning?" Toneri asked as he turned to his friend with a curious glint shining in his lavender eyes.

"Looks like I can't get by you huh, old friend?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, "Well, if you must know. I am here for two purposes. Merely to reassure myself for my future plans."

"I am going to assume it has to do with the Devils that are meeting with Asia."

"Right on the mark, Toneri. I have been quite pleased when I had found out the Devils were leaving their safe haven in Kuoh and were treading to the mountains for training. Coming here was not for simple pleasures that Tokyo provided, I am here to simply test a theory of mine. Those Devils merely chose the destination for our meeting."

Pondering with a thoughtful expression, realization soon dawned on Toneri as he turned to Naruto with a raised brow, "You plan on testing Asia. With one of her first friends in the Devil's Peerage, you wanted to reassure yourself of her loyalties before continuing on with your plans."

"Right again, Toneri. Asia is a great asset to the clan, yes. But, she is far too kind. Her willingness to help others and her connection to the reincarnated Devil could be a liability in the end. If I were the Devil then she would be offered a place in the Peerage beside her friend. If Asia rejects the offer, then I know she is loyal to us."

Narrowing his eyes when he heard those words, Toneri looked at the blonde with a calculative gaze. If he were anyone, the slight purse in Naruto's lips would not have meant anything. But, as a long-time friend and ally of the blonde, that change in his usual cheery grin was an indication of a hidden agenda. Normally, Naruto in these situations would have simply smiled through them, explaining his plans without showing the slightest change in his mask of happiness. Now, this was something Toneri had not expected from his closest friend. This was something new for the blonde. For someone who hid their emotions behind a mask of smiles, Naruto had clearly made a mistake.

"You care for the girl."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Toneri. I am merely doing what benefits me in the end."

"Now, that is one phrase I can agree with," Toneri nodded his head as a slight smile gracing his lips, "You have taken a liking to the girl. Confirming her loyalties to the clan, more importantly, you, will surely benefit you in the end."

A look of annoyance crossed Naruto's visage as he gave his closest friend a frown of displeasure and returned his attention to the tea, never responding in the end. Seeing the response, Toneri smirked in victory. This was by far, the most emotion Naruto had shown towards anyone aside from himself and Kaguya. The only one Toneri could think of that possibly held a place in Naruto's heart was Yasaka. Now, here was a human girl that had captured a place in Naruto's heart. Thinking of this had seemingly brought a wave of mirth that had struck the stoic Ōtsutsuki without warning. Filling the room with a chuckle, Toneri gave Naruto a pat on the back as he took a seat beside his friend. Silencing the laugh and subduing his mirth, Toneri gave his friend a serious look and spoke a sudden question that came into light.

"What will you do to the girl if she were to accept the Devil's offer. She has been in the clan compound and knows a partial amount of the structure of the building. That information may be mild, but it can still cause damage to the clan if it got into the hands of an enemy."

"Hmm, I will do nothing," Naruto replied before giving Toneri a smile, not one of the fake one he usually wore, a true genuine smile, "Toneri, Asia is vastly different from many humans. Unlike some that would release the information, I have trust in Asia's loyalty towards her friends. Such loyalty would prevent the exposure of such information."

"And if she does?"

"I will cross the bridge if it were to appear."

Sighing in response, Toneri contributed nothing to the silence hanging over both friends as Naruto returned to his favored beverage. That was when Toneri's senses exploded. A familiar chakra signature was fast approaching their location. In all his life, Toneri had only sensed this unique chakra signature from one person, the unofficial child of Kaguya, Zetsu. Rising from the wooden walls and slowly peeling himself off of it, a large black mass with a humanoid shape took form and approached the two seated figures.

"Ah, Zetsu, you have arrived. How are you doing?" Naruto asked as he gave the black mass a smile.

"Brother," Zetsu greeted as his yellow eyes stared emotionlessly at Naruto, "What have you asked me for?"

Ignoring his brother's lack of response to his question, Naruto reached into his robes and produced a picture of an old school building located in the campus of Kuoh Accademy. Sliding it over to Zetsu, Naruto began speaking, "Zetsu, that picture is one of the many buildings in Kuoh Accademy. But, unlike some of the others, this one has something of significance. Inside that building is one of the Devil's base of operations. I wish for you to infiltrate it and find any information I could possibly use during the Rating Games."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Zetsu gave his brother a final look before he slowly sank into the floor beneath him leaving the two Ōtsutsuki's to themselves in the silent room. Toneri walked over to the door leading into the room and opened it. Standing there was a man in his early twenties with an average build and a patch of messy, jet-black hair and blonde bangs. A smirk well placed on his face, the man walked into the room and sauntered right over to the seated blonde. The man was Azazel, the Governor General of Grigori and the leader of the Fallen-Angels.

"Ah, Azazel-san, I am glad you decided to take me up on the offer for a meeting. Shall we get started?"

* * *

Rias was getting a bit impatient as a good half hour flew by without a response to her offer. Lacing her voice with hints of magic and giving Asia her kindest smile reserved only for the ones that truly held her attention, Rias was doing everything thus far to obtain Asia. This was a truly desperate act of hers. Never in her life had Rias believed she would result in such an act to convince a single human girl to join her Peerage. This was painful for the Gremory heiress, not only did her pride sting from her lack of results, but her mentality was going through hell. Rias was appalled when she had met Riser, and such a husband was out of the question. Everything she had done was to shatter the marriage contract that was set in place before her coming of age. She just wished others could understand her predicament.

"Asia, please..." Issei pleaded with a hopeful gaze, "Buchou could offer you a family that you wanted, Asia. She's a really kind King."

Asia could only smile at Issei's words. While joining Rias had its benefits, Asia really did not desire any of them. Her only wish when she had arrived in Japan was to make friends and possibly find a family of her own someday. Now, her greatest desire had been achieved and here was a second opportunity offered by a Devil who claimed to have came to assist her in her time of need. In the end, the entire mental conflict had came down to two things, did she wish to stay with Naruto or Issei. While Issei was her first friend and a dear one at that, he was also a Devil. Though she held nothing against Devils, her mind lingered on the actions of her second friend, Naruto. Invading Devil territory and saving her was something Asia was forever thankful for. Going through all that trouble with a separate Faction for her had won her over.

Bowing her head low, Asia spoke in a stutter, "I-I'm sorry, Rias-san... B-but, I can't join your Peerage."

"Ah, I see, Asia-san. How disappointing." Rias replied with a strained smile. "But, could you possibly grace me with the reasons as to why you have rejected my offer, Asia-san?"

"W-well, I d-don't think it would be r-right to leave Naruto-san after all he has done for me. " Asia began with a smile forming as her thoughts shifted to her second friend, "Naruto-san and his clan are very kind to me a-and I don't want to leave them."

Nodding her head in acceptance, Rias hid the feeling of anger with a charming smile. With the Rating Game coming up and her lack of preparation coming into light, Rias could not help herself as frustration had caused an unnatural surge of emotions. Normally, Rias would have accepted the offer with only a minor sting to her pride, but now, Rias was truly desperate for any form of help from her husband to be. Now that words had failed, her only choice was possibly using force. Though she looked down on that option, nothing else seemed as promising. Her thoughts were silenced when the sliding door leading into the room was opened and two figures walked in. Rias could feel her body tense when she immediately recognized who they were. The two who had brought forth such trouble to her since their first meeting, the two damned Ōtsutsukis.

"I-I think Naruto-san and Toneri-san are w-waiting for me," Asia said as she shattered the thoughts flooding Rias's mind, "I-I have to go, Rias-san."

Bowing her head and giving Issei a smile, Asia slowly walked out of the room leaving the Peerage without a new member. As she left, the Bishop piece in Rias's hand scrunched in her tightening grip. Another dead end. No, she would not let it end like this. Riser was far too much of an animal for her life to belong to him. She would do whatever was necessary to do reclaim her freedom. No matter what. Marrying someone as disgusting as Riser would be the death of her.

* * *

"What an interesting proposition you have laid out before me, Naruto-kun." Azazel said with a smirk, "Though I would like an explanation as to why you desire knowledge on Sacred Gears. From what I know, the Ōtsutsuki clan has little to no interest in Sacred Gears. And to see their future patriarch asking about it is quite odd."

"Ah, you are too smart for your own good at times, Azazel," Naruto smiled as he faced the Fallen-Angel with a new glint of interest in his eyes, "Well, I will indulge you in my plans if you agree on the terms set in place for a nonaggression treaty between my clan and Grigori."

"Very well then. I can agree on the simple nonaggression treaty between the Ōtsutsuki clan and Grigori."

As the two signed a written paper placed before both of them. Naruto then gained a smirk as he spoke once again.

"Ah, how delightful. Now, I need to politely ask you to withdraw the 'little birds' you have placed in Kyoto. I wouldn't want to be the one to deliver their early deaths. It simply would be a shame to lose so many capable and well trained 'birds' you have been so kind to send my way. It is rather annoying for me to keep them locked up in my little dungeon, then again, I could just keep them and get some information out of them."

That silenced Azazel. Though his smirk was still in place, though it shriveled slightly, Azazel still ignored the growing sense of dread. Naruto's simple warning of eliminating his informants residing in Kyoto was enough to put the Fallen-Angel on guard. Knowing that Naruto had found out about them was surprising, Azazel had boasted some of the best spies in the entire Mythological world, and for a child to have warned him of their possible demise had done two things. For one, it had been a blow to Azazel's pride to know some of his best spies had been exposed so easily, and two, his interest in the boy grew exponentially. For someone, that was no older than Raynare, the youngest Fallen-Angel in Grigori, he was quite the political mastermind. Simply throwing that knowledge of his spies in Kyoto was to do two things. One was to threaten him and the second was to plant a seed of anxiety into his mind.

"You really are a crafty little brat," Azazel praised as his smirk returned in full force, "Very well then, I will withdraw my spies from Kyoto, if you would be so kind to release them."

"Hmm, possibly. What would I get in return if I release them? They were the ones to infiltrate my Faction's territory and were leaking information about my clan. I believe there is something to pay for such an act."

"After the nonaggression treaty was signed?"

"Please, Azazel, the treaty is between my clan and Grigori. There is nothing in the signed paper that mentions the Youkai Faction. I can declare war against you with the Youkai Faction, the nonaggression treaty was signed between Grigori and the Ōtsutsuki clan. After all, I was the one to take Yasaka's place as the leader of the Youkai Faction."

Azazel's cheerful smile that once occupied his face vanished as Naruto's words struck him. The information that was passed down to him by his informants were completely false. His informants had told him that Yasaka was still the head of the Faction, but here was the next Ōtsutsuki clan head claiming to be the head of the Youkai Faction. This was something Azazel took a moment to wrap his head around. And when he did fully comprehend the information released from Naruto's mouth, Azazel's eyes widened in horror. If that piece of information was wrong then he could not trust any form of information his informants had been sending his way. If they could not even get him the newly elected leader of a Faction, then it was clear they were not reliable. All of that was a possibility, but it did not stop the seed of doubt from finding a place in his mind. Instead of doing what Naruto had expected, Azazel went another direction and laughed.

"You really are good, brat," Azazel chuckled as he gave the blonde a smirk, "I thought I was just dealing with some premature brat who thought he could play the game of politics. But, I clearly underestimated you, putting me in a corner like this. I'm impressed brat. Very well then, what do you want for in return of my informants?"

"Oh, it is a very simple request, I merely wish for some information on Sacred Gears. For someone so infatuated with the creations of your father, you would be the perfect person for the information I wish to have access to."

"Using my own ideals for peace to force me to lower my guard... Very sneaky of you, brat. Having me sign a nonaggression treaty between your clan and my Faction to secure your clan's safety while leaving the Youkai Faction out of it. Allowing you to threaten me for a form of payment for returning my spies to Grigori. I have to say, your little plan is a success. But, what exactly tells you I will need my spies after knowing they have not only passed on fake information, but they have been captured, considerably lowering their value by the minute?"

"Azazel, Grigori cannot afford the loss of any more members. The four you have lost in Kuoh was four you could not afford to lose, with a population that is dependent on the number of Angels, I think every member of your Faction counts. If you were to lose your five spies lingering in my dungeons, then it would be a shame. For executing spies are never frowned upon, and if I were to publicly announce their presence in my Faction then imagine the backlash it would cause for the Fallen-Angels."

Pondering on his words, Azazel could not help but feel his interest in the blonde grow once again. Naruto's casual mention of the subject had been a simple bait for him and he had fallen for it. In the entire meeting, Naruto had played to his desire for peace between the Factions and used it to secure his clan's safety leaving him exposed. From what Azazel had gathered from this meeting thus far, Naruto cared only for his clan, and since he already had secured their safety he was free to threaten him all he wanted with the Youkai Faction as their new leader. Playing with his ideals once again, not only that but the brat had also placed doubt in his mind. With spies as well trained as his, Azazel rarely felt uncertain about the information they produced. Now, after a single meeting with the blonde, the entire file of information his informants had gathered about the Youkai Faction and the Ōtsutsuki clan was now being questioned. Not only that but Naruto had also shown off hints of having spies of their own since they had been so easily to manipulate his spies to pass down false information.

Naruto watched Azazel with a careful gaze. The man seated before him was by far more dangerous than Sirzechs, while the Devil won out in brute force, Azazel was by far more intelligent than the blundering siscon. With a scientist's mind and a hunger for knowledge, Azazel was a great deal much harder to manipulate. Sirzechs was too simple, allowing his emotions to dictate his words had been what had allowed him to successfully gained what he desired. Azazel, on the other hand, was acting calm and rational about his decisions, with the only downfall to his goal being his own ideals for peace. For his part, Naruto was in a corner. He was playing on the vague details he knew about the Fallen-Angels numbers. After the claim Azazel had made about his spies becoming a lesser value, the play about their lacking numbers was one that Naruto had used as a last measure. Relying on public knowledge was something he disliked, it held no clear advantage to secure his goal.

"Why did you call me out here to meet in Tokyo?" Azazel asked.

Clearly surprised by the question, Naruto's eyes widened slightly. This was completely unexpected. He for one had not expected the Fallen-Angel to care about the location of their meeting. Tokyo was the perfect area for a meeting. Not only did it allow him to speak with the leader of an opposing Faction out of his territory, but it also gave him the opportunity to test the loyalty of Asia. Not only that, it also opened the opportunity to have his brother, Zetsu, find any form of unknown information held in Kuoh. Sending Zetsu over was the perfect move, with the lack of one Peerage, Kuoh only housed a single Peerage that had not left the school. Playing with their pride, Zetsu was the perfect person to gather information. Naruto had bet on the pride of the Devils, and even if he were to fail, Zetsu had never been caught before on his previous reconnaissance missions, so it was all dependent on their sensory abilities.

"Tokyo is a great meeting place is it not?" Naruto chuckled as he gave the Fallen-Angel a calculating stare, "Without the interference of any Factions, Tokyo holds more human influence than mythological. As a city that had been claimed by no one, we can have our meeting here without either of us holding the possibility of taking the other hostage."

"Ah, how clever of you, Naruto-kun." Azazel smiled.

 _'There is a definitely a secondary objective that he is keeping from me. Meeting in Tokyo puts him at a clear disadvantage when in negotiations. If this were in Kyoto, he would have more of an advantage. Not only to threaten me but to back his claims. Knowing him for this short of a time, he is not one to give up anything without something greater in return. Now, I wonder what it is.'_ Azazel thought through a smile. Looking at the blonde, Azazel had come to know, he could not help himself but ponder the other possibilities the location of the meeting possessed.

"But, can you tell me the real reason you wanted to meet me in Tokyo?"

"What makes you say that?" Naruto mused as his facade remained unchanged.

"Oh, just a thought, nothing to worry about."

"As expected from you, Azazel. By far, you are more intelligent than Sirzechs in this little game of politics. Very well then, I shall dabble you in my secondary objective."

Toneri's eyes bulged as he cast a look of surprise towards his friend. This was completely unexpected. Naruto had never appealed to anyone before, never. It was considerably surprising for him to even explain his plans to anyone on the opposing side. Either this was another ploy or Naruto had seen no need to hide his hidden intentions from the Fallen-Angel. Though both possibilities seemed likely, with the former more likely than the latter, Toneri had a feeling this was far more complex than one of Naruto's simple ploys he used against political opposers.

"Azazel, are you aware of the Rating Games that are to take place in the upcoming days?" Naruto continued as he saw the simple nod of Azazel's head, "Well, I am to view the event alongside the Satans. To gain some political gain against them in our unofficial meeting during the Rating Game, I have simply created a contract between my clan and your Faction."

Another lie. Though it was a lie, it did hold hints of truth laced in the fragile yet logical lie. Azazel was a smart man, there no denying that, but his knowledge was also a weakness. From what Naruto had observed time and time again, the man relied heavily on bluffs when it came to meeting with someone he held no knowledge of. Vastly similar to his strategy. But, in situations such as these, Naruto held all the cards in his hand. With more knowledge on his Faction and he had on his clan, Naruto was at a clear advantage. Without even the vaguest form of knowledge of anything about the Ōtsutsuki clan, he could no use any bluffs. Even without his ability to use bluffs and empty threats, Azazel's knowledge held true. With an analytical mind, Azazel easily looked past some of his ploys and made use of them for his own gain.

"A dirty trick you have planned, Naruto-kun," Azazel mused though he was not convinced, the Fallen-Angel chose to accept the response. For now at least.

"Now, Azazel. Will you give me what I desire?"

* * *

Walking out of the air conditioned building, Asia's skin prickled as goosebumps spread across her exposed skin. Releasing a tendril of condensated air through her breath. Shivering in the chilly night, Asia looked around the twinkle of lights as she walked away from the Devils that occupied the building behind her. Rubbing her shoulders in a futile attempt to provide any form of heat to her cold body. Looking at the star shrouded sky, Asia's gaze was stolen by the beauty of the silver moon. The meeting with Rias and her Peerage had been longer than she had expected, as her desire to leave had grown larger, Asia had never expected nightfall to have taken over. As she continued down the empty streets, a feeling of uncertainty washed over her as she took a peek behind her. Reassuring herself of the fears consuming her mind, Asia proceeded forward, heading to the hotel room that Naruto and Toneri both occupied.

Asia's fears were not at all misplaced. From the shadows of the night, two pairs of eyes watched her leave in silence. Rias Gremory and her ever so loyal Queen, Akeno Himejima, were situated above the roof of a building watching the nun leave. Rias held an uncertain expression on her face as her hand clenched onto the Evil Piece safely tucked into her right hand. An unnoticed war was being fought in the heart of the Gremory heiress as she eyed Asia with an unsure gaze. This was not what she had wished to resort to. Far from it. Rias had always planned on using her words to convince Asia into joining her Peerage. Though Rias had committed some unsavory acts in the past at moments of desperation, she now felt a sense of guilt was over her heart. Asia was a kind girl. A very sweet one that held the innocence of a child, a white rose untainted by the dirt of the world.

"Buchou, do you really want to do this?" Akeno asked as she turned to gaze at her King. Moments like this, was a test of sheer loyalty for the former Fallen-Angel. Though the actions they were about to commit were against her morals, her loyalty to Rias was enough to quell the uncertainty in her heart.

"Yes... I ju-"

Rias never got to finish her sentence. An overwhelming aura of sheer power overpowered their senses as both Devils turned to the source of such frightening power. Feeling the sheer power alone, Rias and Akeno both felt as if they were a mere droplet of water against the roaring sea. The feeling of insignificance accompanied by an unnatural amount of fear was all there was. No longer was guilt plaguing their hearts. Now, fear was all that ruled over their body and mind. The source of such dominating aura was the man Rias had cursed for her rotten luck, the same man that had caused so many issues for her since his appearance in his family's territory. Naruto Ōtsutsuki was standing behind them with a frown on his face and his blue eyes burning with rage.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the incompetent little heiress and her loyal crow. It's nice up here isn't it?" Naruto mused as his eyes drilled into their very own. "A good view of the stars, away from the people, and a perfect place to spill some blood."

Silence.

Rias could feel her heart pounding in the silence of the night. Breath hitched and blood roaring, the Gremory heiress could not help herself as a shiver overtook her body. It was not the coldness of the night, Rias had never been bothered by the cold before, why start now. No, her shivers came from one source, the man-no, the monster standing before her. Never in her life had she felt so small before in front of anyone. This amount of power was foreign to her. Her brother had never released any significant amount of power to actually frighten her to this degree. The differences between her and Naruto were at an all time extreme. Both roughly the same age give or take a few years had a major difference in power. Not a small gap of power, no, they were leagues apart in terms of power.

"W-what a-are you d-doing here?" Akeno asked through a shallow breathe.

"I could ask you the same thing... What exactly are you planning to do with the girl under _my_ protection?" Naruto questioned as another wave of silence filled the air, "Well? I'm waiting..."

Watching the two Devils squirm under his gaze, Naruto's overwhelming rage building inside his chest began to subside. The sudden surge of his rage had been an unexpected feeling. A miss calculation if you would. Though the possibility of seeing an innocent girl like Asia being manipulated by her friendship with another individual was quite distasteful. It was possible his friendship with the girl had been far more effective on him than he had calculated prior to the events that had transpired. Like many of his relationships, Naruto treasured it to the bottom of his heart. This uncontrollable rage had only been unleashed when thee lives of his mother or Toneri had been threatened, and the desire to protect had overtaken him. Times such as those, Naruto would lose his cool and act on his emotions. Looking down on the idea of acting on instinct, Naruto was quite shocked to find out that Asia had made such an impact on his heart to bring out such an emotion.

"I had to do it..." Rias murmured as she finally regained herself. Glaring bolding at the blonde standing before her, a spark of defiance ignited in her eyes. Though she could still feel her hands shivering from her fear of the blonde, it did not stop her from speaking out.

"Oh, you had to... That just makes everything so much simpler. I could care less if it were someone else, but you were targeting someone under my protection. Now little girl, what would you do if I told you I had to kill you?"

"My brother is the current Lucifer of the Underworld and I am the heiress to one of the remaining clans of the 72 Pillars. Killing me would cause dire consequences for your Faction."

"Don't make me laugh! You think just because you have blood relations to your pathetic excuse of a Lucifer I would not kill you?" Naruto sneered as he gave the heiress a mocking laugh as he continued, "Your brother is a ruler of the Underworld, he will not place his family over the betterment of the entire Underworld. If I were to kill you and place a plausible reason, I can do it without a consequence. Your actions thus far have made you unfavorable among the clans, if I were to kill you, not many would make a fuss about it. Rias Gremory, you are nothing!"

"I-You, do you know what it feels like to be forced into an unwanted marriage! Marry some man who only wants your body! A marriage with built around lust instead of love! I will do anything I have to get out of this marriage! I will marry the one who loves me for myself and not my name!"

That stopped Naruto. If the rage that swarmed his heart was not enough, Rias's last statement had done it. True love, it was a farce. She should have known it when she had been born into the hierarchy of her world. The idea of finding true love was childish in this world. As a member of the aristocrat in the Underworld, Rias should have known that idea was just plain selfish. Finding love for herself instead of worrying over the issues that would have been brought before her family. Now, Naruto truly had a first-hand experience of just how childish Rias Gremory was. Did she truly not understand the consequences of her actions?

"You selfish wench! Is love all that matters to you!" Naruto snarled as he gave the Gremory heiress a deathly glare, "Just how naive are you! Don't you understand your actions affect not only you, but your family?!"

"Buchou! I came when- You!" Issei Hyoudou shouted as he burst through the door leading to the roof with his red gauntlet in hand. "What are you doing to Buchou!"

Taking a deep breath and calming his nerves from the unexpected explosion of anger, Naruto turned to the pervert and scoffed. The pervert held nothing of interest for him. Someone who only followed out of blind loyalty was nothing more than a dog following his master. This Hyoudou fool was oblivious to the fact that his desires and urges had been used against his very person to build loyalty on lies. Just looking at the Pawn disgusted him. The pervert was not much of a human either. If the blind loyalty was to someone such as Asia who had a heart of gold, it would have pissed him off. But, Issei on the other hand, valued little but his love for breasts. The pervert and the fool, how fitting they were to find one another.

"Hmph, so this is what blind loyalty looks like, how pitiful," Naruto snorted as he brushed off Issei's threatening gesture as if it were nothing. The pervert was far too oblivious or far too stupid to understand the depth of the situation he was involved in. It did not matter, idiots like them always had their innocence shattered.

"Don't think I'm scared of you, bastard!" Issei replied as his gauntlet glowed in an abnormal glow of crimson red.

 **[Boost]**

Now this was humorous. The fool truly believed that he held the ability to take him out with his Sacred Gear. The idea alone made him cackle in false amusement. This reincarnated Devil was truly idiotic or simply too loyal for his own good. A Sacred Gear with the qualities of the Boosted Gear, had a major defect, it's wielder. If the wielder were too weak for the weapon, then there was little it could do for the wielder and his or her lacking capabilities. And Issei, the current wielder, was vastly pitiful. His physical condition lacked greatly, thus making him slightly more powerful than the average Devil. Not much of an advantage on his part. Not only that, but the fool had no intention of training his body to counteract his weakness, oh no. The damn pervert was far too focused on his beloved breasts to make any form of progression.

Charging forward with good intentions in mind, Issei's left hand glowed in the heinous crimson light. An orb of pure crimson red magic short from his gauntlet and locked onto Naruto's unmoving form. As the sphere of magical energy descended towards its target, Naruto scoffed. Issei's base condition was only above a human's by so little that his boosted ability was quite dreadful. Not even moving as the attack shot towards him, Naruto brought his right arm up and swatted the attack to the side. Redirecting the attack towards the right, an explosion of red magic showered the night sky, revealing the shocked expressions of one Issei Hyoudou. In an unexpected charge, Naruto shortened the distance between himself and Issei in a matter of seconds as his hand shot forward grasping at the school boys neck. Slamming his target against the hard stone roof, Naruto applied enough force to kill a man on his choke.

"Know your place, dog!"

"Ise!"

A bolt of dark red energy shot towards Naruto as Rias was quick to attack the blonde in retaliation. Like before, Naruto used his free hand to smack away the incoming attack and continued to apply force against the fool he held onto. Issei on the other hand, felt his breath slacken as the supply of oxygen his body dearly needed was forcefully suppressed. Skin turning into an ugly shade of purple, Issei fought with whatever strength he could muster to free himself from the iron grip. Just as his vision began to blur and his organs began slowing down, the sudden grip that stopped the airflow to his body was gone. Gasping for the sweet air he was deprived of, Issei coughed and coughed and coughed. Clutching onto his own neck on instinct, the perverted Pawn laid there on the group gasping for his precious oxygen.

"S-stay back!" Akeno shouted as she regained her bearings and directed a bolt of lightning at the blonde in question.

Again like her friends, Akeno had her attack redirected yet the blonde made no attempt to attack her. With a disgusted expression plastered onto his visage, Naruto walked over to the railings that kept others from falling off and turned to them.

"Make sure you put on a show for me in your little Rating Game," Naruto sneered before a thought crossed his mind and a cruel smile came into place, "Spend whatever time you have left with the Nekomatta. I will be relieving her from your possession soon enough."

* * *

Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon had one goal and only one goal, silence. Her heart yearned for the prospect of a soundless world where she could roam freely without the disturbance of sound. Her desire was a simple one, all she desired, was her home. Yet, that desire was not as easily accomplished as her others tasks were. She was in no shape weak compared to the rabble on this world, but she was not the strongest either. Considered the second strongest being in all of existence, Ophis was left unable to overcome the obstacle that prevented her from returning to her endless silence. That obstacle, had to be the only being that she could not defeat, Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons. Every single one of her actions were worked towards her goal of returning home, yet the progress remained slow and her home seemed to grow further and further away as days passed with no concrete solution found. That was until the knowledge of an unknown force came into light.

"Why are you here in my home, dragon?" The commanding tone of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the matriarch of the abnormal beings sounded throughout the empty room, "Speak now or I shall remove your tongue."

"Rabbit," Ophis replied as she sat herself down on a mat, ruffling her black dress in the process, "I have come to speak to you on a matter that would be both beneficial to both of us."

Kaguya did not reply immediately as both women looked at one another. While Ophis held an expression devoid of any form of emotion, Kaguya's piercing lavender eyes went to battle with the dragon's emotionless gray ones. As both beings began leaking their powers, a battle of the wills came into existence. Leaking more and more of their power, Kaguya's interest in the dragon substantially grew in size. The dragon was a threat first and foremost, but she was also a potential ally with powers that could be considered worthy of her attention. If she could strike up an agreement with the dragon and possibly win her over to her side, then she would be a good weapon to use against the threat.

"Speak then, dragon. You have caught my attention."

* * *

Tendrils of morning sunlight tore through the thick clouds, shining upon the awakening city of Kyoto. As humans and Youkai alike began their morning rituals, filling the air with a symphony of movements. Among the awakening populace, Naruto's eyes fluttered open and squinted in annoyance as a single ray of light penetrated his window, shining against his drowsy eyes. A drowsy groan followed by a grunt of satisfaction was released from the tired blonde as he dragged himself from the desk of books and papers he had made into a bed last night. Another night he had spent scheming for the downfall of the six clans, another night of tedious reading and endless work. Progress was slow, but there was progress to be made in the first place. In more ways than one, the encounter with the damned heiress had been infuriating. The entire conversation had brought forth more anger than he had wished for.

"About time you woke up."

"Toneri, did you prepare the little transportation circle the Devils gave us?" Naruto asked as his back remained turned to the source of his friend's voice.

"You never rest, do you?" Toneri mused as he stepped out of the rooms dark corner and made his way towards his friend. "It hasn't even been five minutes since you have awoken and already you are scheming."

"Hmm, this trip to the Underworld is to gather information, I want to know what the Familiar Forest is like. With enough knowledge of that, we can find ways of penetrating the Underworld's defenses. If we were to ever invade, such information is invaluable."

"And what exactly makes you believe that the Familiar Forest is the key to all of this?"

"The Dragon King Tiamat resides in the forest. That alone is enough protection from a number of threats that have their eyes on the Underworld. You do not believe her residence in that area was a mere coincidence, do you? Keeping one of their more powerful assets in one area is a surefire way to keep that location safe, and even if an enemy were to eliminate Tiamat then the small army of theirs in that area would handle everything else."

"The Familiar Forest should be the easiest entrance to the Underworld which is why it is the most protected. I understand all of that, but, why bother going to a Dragon King when we should be focusing on the Youkai that can use Senjutsu, they are far more threatening."

"We have no accumulated enough strength to act as of yet. I shall meet with the Dragon King in order to over her favor. She would be useful in a fight against the threat. Well, if she is truly as strong as they say, I shall make her my summon. Dragons are considered the most powerful race in this world, having them on our side would be a true asset against the threat we shall face."

Walking out of the room and preparing for his morning rituals, Toneri shrugged his shoulders and went to complete his unspoken orders.

* * *

Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon, the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings, could not believe her eyes. In all of her life, Tiamat was considered one of the most powerful dragons that existed. And because of the fear that generated from her power, no one had dared approach her home at the tallest peak in the Familiar Forest ever since. With certain exceptions such as her employer, Ajuka Beelzebub and at times, some over the top Devils that either stumbled across her home or were simply too brave for their own good. But, here she was, face to face with a human. Devils she could understand, but humans on Devil territory was just something she had never seen before during her time in the forest. But, the most surprising occurrence, was the lack of fear on the human's face.

"So, you are what they call the Chaos Karma Dragon..." Naruto mused as he overlooked the large blue western dragon with a critical eye, "Well met... A beautiful color your scales are..."

 **"Human... Why are you in my home, human?"** Tiamat all but hissed as her form shifted towards the blonde, towering over him similar to how a building towered over a man.

Blinking owlishly at the intimidation attempt, Naruto eyed the shining blue scales one more time before he reached out and ran a hand across them. Brushing his hand against the rough blue scales had elected two things to occur. Tiamat could feel an overwhelming sense of rage consume her heart as her body began to shiver in uncontained fury. Never in her life had she been touched by anything lower than herself, not even her fellow Dragon Kings had the audacity to touch her scales, and here was a human who did so without a tinge of fear in his eyes. Her pride was damaged and her rage was burning, a mere human had touched her scales where Dragon Kings could not. For a dragon, touching their scales was a matter of worthiness, and a mere human touching her's was just infuriating.

A growl of rage escaped Tiamat's maw as her jaws snapped shut and her piercing blue eyes burned in rage. In the small space of her home, Tiamat's form had been a disadvantage, leaving her unable to maneuver around the cavern as a human could. Yet it did not matter to the Dragon King, pushing forward with her maw opened wide, Naruto merely chuckled as he sidestepped her charge. Now, this was interesting. Due to her size, Tiamat's speed and overall movements were staggered due to the area they were 'playing' in. With every dodge Naruto had made, Tiamat's rage grew larger and larger as frustration combined with her wounded pride to create a wave of fury that she had never felt in a long time.

 **"Enough! If my dragon form cannot harm you, then my human one will!"** Tiamat shrieked as her eyes glared at the human with a look filled with hate.

Tiamat's form began to shrink and glow as an aura of blue magical energy surrounded her form. Downsizing to his height, Tiamat's dragon form as soon replaced by a woman. Roughly around his height with a long stream of pale blue hair flowing down her back, the woman had a set of pale white skin and an unnatural glimmer in her blue eyes. Pointed ears and sharp canines, the woman was undeniably beautiful. Even when she had transformed, Naruto remained unimpressed as he eyed her owlishly just as he had before. His indifference did not seem to harm Tiamat's pride as her mind was too focused on his death than anything else.

Charging her magic, a large blue magical circle formed bellow Naruto as a wave of pure energy rose like a pillar of earth. Destroying the roof of the cavern and forcing a shower of rubble down on Tiamat, the Dragon King eyed the pile of rocks with distrust. Walking out of the rubble without a scratch on him, his form simply walked through the wall of jagged rocks without causing the simplest of harm. Turning her gaze towards the deeper end of her home, Tiamat spotted a second Naruto seated on the floor with his legs crossed. A second growl came from Tiamat yet it was not out of hatred this time, it was more so with annoyance than hatred. The human seated before her, was refusing to die. Now, that was annoying.

"Oho, you are much stronger than I thought, Dragon King. I might play with you after all" Naruto mulled over as he gave Tiamat a pointed stare. "They say you have the power to rival a Satan right, even Yasaka-chan isn't on that level. Can you show me?"

Like that, Naruto charged. Sprinting across the rough stone ground and slicing the distance between Dragon King and himself quickly, Naruto brought his right hand up and a sphere of pure Chakra formed. Pushing it forward, Naruto aimed to impact his attack on Tiamat's stomach, but, the Dragon King had other ideas. Leaning to the left, Tiamat avoided a majority of the blow and reduced the damage to her right shoulder only. Though the damage had been only to her shoulder, it was powerful enough to cause some form of damage to her body. Normally, in human form, Tiamat's skin still held the protection of her beloved blue scales, yet this human had managed to damage her with a single attack. Truly impressive.

Grunting, Tiamat waved her left hand and a sea of magic circles formed around them. Sending a kick at the blonde, Tiamat forced him to disengage her in close quarters as she hopped out of the rage of the magic circles and willed them to fire. A barrage of magic bullets escaped the magic circles and pelted the blonde inside the circle of death. Any normal human who had been inside her attack would have been turnt into dust effective and immediately without much of an issue. Yet, here was a human, standing in the middle of a massive crater with unchurned stone and uneven jags of boulders spread all around him sporting no visible damage from her assault. No, a human could not survive her assaults like that without some form of shield against the attack, it was impossible to survive.

"You will do!" Naruto said as he dusted the dust off of his shoulder. "Dragon King! What do you say to a deal for our upcoming battle?"

 **"A deal you say?"** Tiamat thought as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, if I win the upcoming battle then I will have you become my summon!" Naruto declared as a glint of glee glimmered in his eyes, "And if you win, I shall do whatever you ask of. You say it and I shall have it done!"

 **"And tell me the reason why I should make a deal with you? Human?"**

"Do you truly fear me that much? Is the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings too much of a coward to face a mere human in battle?"

That brought a growl from Tiamat as the dragon glared at the blonde. Naruto merely gave her a challenging smirk in response. Everything was going all according to plan. Everything he had done to this point was to cloud the Dragon King with rage and wound her pride. The result of his actions were now going to come into light, if she allowed her emotions to guide her then she would accept his terms. If she did not, then his plan would be derailed forcing him to improvise. Now, all he needed to see how she would respond to his mocking words and holier than thou actions.

 **"I am Tiamat! The Chaos Karma Dragon! The strongest member of the Five Dragon Kings! I will not have a human look down on me! I agree with your terms human! When I win this battle, I will devour you!"** Tiamat snarled as her eyes blazed in fury. **"Prepare to die!"**

How dare a mere human look down on her?

Hook, line and sinker. Naruto's smirk widened as he saw the woman charge him with her hands glowing in a dark blue light. Now, all he needed to do was push her further. Knowledge of the strength a dragon gained through their enraged state was something the blonde wished to see for himself. If it truly did empower them further, then it would be quite a sight.

Tiamat was not known as the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings for nothing. She held a massive pool of magical power than flowed through her very being like a sea of power awaiting use. Yet, the Dragon King could not sense anything coming from the blonde, not even a paltry flow of magic some humans possessed in this age. How he had managed to survive her attacks were beyond her, the only explanation of his abilities thus far was a Longinus type Sacred Gear, but which one?

Tiamat's thoughts were forcefully stopped when a wave of Naruto's erupted from the crater the original once occupied and began swarming her. Taking in a deep breath, a stream of pure magical power shot from her mouth and consumed the entire army of clones flying towards her. Before she could even celebrate the small victory, Naruto appeared in front of her with an all too familiar sphere of Chakra in hand. Crossing her arms and enforcing them with her magic, Tiamat softened the blow significantly, but it did not stop the force of the impact from pushing her back a good distance. Naruto was not done yet, enhancing his limbs with Chakra, the blonde charged once more keen on continuing his assault. Throwing a punch at Tiamat, Naruto grunted as the Dragon King dodged to his left and brought her newly transformed claw down to his exposed abdomen.

Using his free hand, Naruto snatched the wrist of his opponent and gave her a pointed look. Swarming his hands with Chakra, Naruto proceeded to pull the dragon towards him and gave her a swift kick on the stomach. Tiamat was much tougher than Naruto had expected, though the kick was quite powerful, the Dragon King remained standing. Tiamat was much more skilled than he had anticipated, using his minor surprise as a chance, Tiamat yanked her hand free and clawed at Naruto's stomach. Though he had pulled back to avoid any dangerous damage to his body, Naruto only frowned in annoyance as he eyed his torn clothes. Enough was enough. Tiamat was considerably more fierce than Yasaka and could take more punishment.

Pouring more Chakra into his eyes, the familiar change in his sight overtook the blonde. Looking at the charging dragon, black rods made of pure Chakra appeared in both his hands. These were Black Receivers, which as high-frequency Chakra demodulators allowing the user to transfer their Chakra through them. Causing permanent damage to the targets unless removed, the Black Receivers were used either to control creatures if enough of them impaled the target or prevent the target from moving. It was time to stop Tiamat and end this battle. Dodging a massive beam of magical energy, Naruto charged forward and brought a Chakra receiver down on the Dragon King. As Tiamat clashed her claws against the pitch black rob, Naruto's free hand used the other rod to impale the dragon's shoulder. Hissing in pain, Tiamat rolled to the side and placed a hand on her wound. Attempting to pull out the rod and seal away her wound, Tiamat grunted in pain as an unknown source of power flared and she was forced to her knees. The sudden sea of energy being transmitted from the rod was quickly overpowering her magic attempting to heal the wound.

Rolling to the right, Tiamat avoided the second rob as she attempted to remove the rod to no avail. Growling at him in pain, Tiamat was forced to dodge another black rod. Backing up to recover, a pair of arms wrapped around her very own and pinned her to ground. Turning backward, Tiamat glared at the blonde whom had held her in place. Cursing herself for her rookie mistake, Tiamat hissed in pain once again as a second Black Receiver impaled her thighs, forcing more and more of the unknown energy into her body. Having been too focused on the wound she had been unable to heal, a clone had snuck up on her and pinned her down as a second Black Receiver was forced into her body. As more and more found a place on her human form, Tiamat could not move a single muscle of her body and a look of horror soon marred her face.

"Looks like I win now, eh, dragon-chan?" Naruto mused in a mocking tone as he removed the Black Receiver from one of her arms, "To think, a measly human beat a Dragon King."

That had broken the camals back. With everything Naruto had said earlier combined with the stinging pain of losing to a human, Tiamat was beyond angered. All she wanted to do was kill. Kill the arrogant human standing before her, spill his blood across the empty cavern, pierce him with her claws, devour him. Overwhelming rage. A unchained roar of rage and frustration poured out of her mouth as Tiamat swung her free arm forward and released a stream of unrestricted magical power from her mouth. Yanking the Black Receivers from her body with a drastic increase in power, she charged forward as her dilated eyes focused on the human standing before her. No longer was she in her human form, as she charged forward without care for her own health, Tiamat's animalistic charge continued. In the enraged state, dragons lost all sense of control and a sound consinousness. All they cared about was destruction.

Clapping his hands together, a multitude of stone walls rose before him and continued to do so just before Tiamat clashed with his defense. Wall after wall of stone fell and shattered as the dragon continued to rampage through the cavern she called home. Destroying the last wall, Naurto's eyes widened in slight surprise as he shrouded his left arm in Chakra and stopped the opened maw and grunted in slight pain as Tiamat's fangs managed to pierce his skin drawing out fresh blood. Shoving back the dragon with a new sense of seriousness, Naruto examined his newly received wound. From surprise to glee, a smile dominated the blank expression he once wore. Adrenaline pumping in his body, heart pounding rapidly, Naruo could not help himself but smile in excitement. It had been years since his blood had been drawn in battle. All the fights he had participated in left him disappointed. None of his opponents thus far had wounded him, yet here, Tiamat had been able to do what a number could not.

Raising a palm and channeling his Chakra into his eyes, an invisible force exploded around his form and consumed everything its path. A wave of rubble and dust exploded from the cavern as the walls that supported the cavern collapsed from the force alone. As dust rained from above, the cave began to collapse as heaps of rocks fell like droplets of rain. Even though the cave was collapsing, Tiamat was still in her enrage state. Propelling himself up into the air, Naruto brought his palm up once again and directed it at the dragon bellow him. Channeling more Chakra into his palm, Naruto released another wave of propelling force at the grounded dragon. Forcing her lower and lower into the ground and deeper and deeper into the mountain, the blonde eyed the fall stones and gave the enraged dragon a smile. If she survived, then she would do as a familiar.

"I'll be back tomorrow, dragon-chan! Please make sure you survive!"

* * *

Leaving behind destruction in his wake, Naruto had left the Familiar Forest as residents of the Underworld forest buzzed with activity. The collapsed mountain that Tiamat had made her home had been destroyed to some degree, but there was no signs of life of the Dragon King anywhere. That was, until an explosion of pure magic erupted from the collapsed stones and extinguished them as the roar of a dragon filled the silence skies. Rising from the rubble, Tiamat looked over the forests with eyes filled with frustration and anger. She had lost. She had been bested by a human.

How?

How could she have lost?

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for reading. As promised, 10k words. I want to explain somethings before this ends, so listen, er read well. If you wonder why Naruto is so pissed off at Rias, know that he is an heir himself. As an heir he understands the need of sacrifice a leader must take in order to protect the ones under his control. Rias, is seriously just a spoiled brat who does nothing but care for her own happiness other than the Gremory clans or the Underworlds. Oh and I am planning on writing another DxD crossover. I don't know yet, maybe make him a Devil with a Peerage, an Angel, hell even a God. Tell me what you think and thanks again guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rise Of The Ōtsutsuki Clan: Remastered**

 **Guys, I'm sorry for being unclear in my last update. My brother and I share a profile. There are a few stories co-written by him and other ones he has written himself.**

 **Chapter 5: The Game of Politics!**

The Underworld was bustling with activity. Excitement fresh in the air, thousands of Devils of all classes flocked to the city of Lilith, anticipating the upcoming Rating Game between the Phenex and Gremory heirs. Business was booming. As anticipation for the game bloomed in the hearts of many Devils, waiting for the match, anxiety flooded the hearts of the Gremory group. Doubts and uneasiness were all they felt as preparations for the match were complete. The fate of their King and unbeknownst to some, their own fates rested on the outcome of the match. If Riser were to come out victorious, he would gain control of Rias's Peerage. The laws traditional laws of the Underworld were set in stone. Ignoring such laws were like denouncing one's own blood. If one were to ignore the laws, the political and public backlash would destroy the image of any heir or Satan. Tradition was everything to the Devils. None of the clans or Satans could afford to tarnish their image. With a number of political enemies, a questionable image was something no one could afford, especially the Gremory clan.

Decorations spammed the city as the Devils went to work in preparation for the Rating Game. With political guests on the horizon, none of the clans or the Satans could afford any form of mistake. With an unknown clan that also held the power of an entire Faction behind them, meant dire consequences if hostilities were continued among the two. Revolving solely around the Gremory clan and their questionable heiress, tension between the Devils and the Youkai were still high and a measly spark could ignite the years of tension and unspoken hatred of one another. With the extermination of the Nekomata not forgotten, it was obvious the Devil's had their image and relationship with other Factions on the line. Though a number of clans wished to keep to themselves instead of mingling with other Factions, a great deal of the clans knew how important relations with other Factions were.

"Sera-chan, is everything ready?" Sirzechs asked as he turned to his fellow Satan seated beside him.

"Of course, Zechs-tan! Ajuka-tan even managed to get Falbi-tan to attend! We should be done in the next hour. No need to worry! Levia-tan has it all covered~" Serafall replied as she gave her friend a cheerful smile followed by a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Serafall." Sirzechs replied as his eyes dimmed slightly, "The Ōtsutsuki clan will be here in a few hours. I just wish Ajuka would be here. Dealing with Naruto is worse than a meeting with the other clans. That boy is much more devious than I thought."

"Ajuka-tan isn't coming?"

Sirzechs nodded his head in response as he ran a hand through his crimson red hair. A look of concern crossed his face as he produced a picture from the inner layer of his robes. Handing it over to the current Leviathan, the current Lucifer was beyond nervous with the details Ajuka had informed him of.

"What happened to Tiamat-chan's home?" Serafall asked as her eyes bulged with the mass of destruction that once housed the Chaos Karma Dragon.

"That is a mystery. Ajuka is currently searching for her with Falbium's forces. It is only a matter of time before more details arrive. Whoever did this to Tiamat and her home is extremely dangerous. To best the strongest of the Five Dragon Kings is no small feat."

Nodding her head with her cheerfulness vanishing, Serafall studied the picture with a calculative eye. The amount of destruction caused by the presumed battle, was minor compared to what a full-scale battle would cause. But, with Tiamat gone and the Familiar Forest without a guardian, the Underworld was at a critical state. The Familiar Forest was at the edge of the Devil's territory and without Tiamat residing there to prevent possible threats from entering their territory, the Devils now had to split their forces. With a massive event like a Rating Game between two heirs needed security in case of attacks from any form of threat. Especially now that they were hosting it with an unknown number of guests attending. It was a minor breach in the Underworlds security, but, Serafall was confident the event would end without an issue.

"Don't wory, Zechs-tan! Leave the planning to Levia-tan, you go home and rest. Meeting with the Youkai is more important."

Nodding his head in response, Sirzechs gave his old friend another smile before a crimson red light consumed his form. Teleporting him away from the room ransacked with mountains of paper.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, what exactly are you planning with the Devils?" Yasaka asked as a frown marred her face. Out of all the schemes Naruto cooked up over the years, playing with the tension between two Factions was not something she could allow.

"What do you mean, Yasaka-chan?" Naruto answered with a question of his own.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Naruto. Deliberately asking for the Nekomata and using the Faction's position to threaten the Satans to do what you want. It could cause a number of issues later on in the future. Devils are not a race you can toy with, they are a race known for vengeance."

Without giving Yasaka a response, Naruto's eyes drifted off into the distance. Lingering on the captivating rays of the silver moon, the young Ōtsutsuki merely smiled at the sight. Yasaka's concern was noted. He could not stop his plans now. Everything was already in place. With his little brawl with Tiamat, unease would spread through the higher ups of the Underworld and separate their forces. When the separation was complete and their forces becoming lax, it would allow Zetsu to sneak in without a hitch. Though Naruto never doubted Zetsu's abilities to espionage, it was only a matter of reassurance. This situation would allow the Ōtsutsuki clan a period of time to collect information about the Underworld. Any information at all as to where the God Tree was located would be a step forward. No matter how paltry the information was.

"You worry too much, Yasaka-chan." Naruto said as he gave her another smile, "But, I have to ask. What is your answer to my proposition? I must know now, Yasaka-chan if you are with me or against me."

Yasaka went silent. There were pros and cons to Naruto's proposition. True it gave her what she desired, but the potential backlash if the plan came out as a failure would be devastating. The matter was either life or death. If Naruto succeeded and she had refused to help, Yasaka would never have her former position relinquished to her. Her status would take a dive and she would find herself as another despised member of the political side. But, if she assisted Naruto and the plan were to go astray, the backlash would be equal. The position Naruto had placed her in was one of chance. Her entire future rode on her decision and Naruto's capabilities. Frankly, she had never believed the joyful boy she had met a number of years could be so manipulative. If she had told herself years ago Naruto was going to be toying with the Devils she would have never believed it.

"The six clans will be holding a meeting tomorrow night. If my source holds true then it is most likely one about yourself." Yasaka finally said. "Meetings such as these have been occurring for a good time now. They have little to fear in the political field and have grown quite arrogant in the years."

"Do you have anything else revolving around them?" Naruto asked as his mind began racing at the opportunities the meeting provided. "I can send a 'bird' over to watch over them in case anything beneficial were to occur, but, it would be reliant on their topic."

"I will have more information for you next time we meet." Yasaka nodded as she gave Naruto a frown, "Next time I choose the location. A Ramen shop is not the most secretive."

"It was either here or a second location far from Kyoto. As a regular customer, the owner knows when to listen and when not too. After all, his life is on the line."

Though Yasaka was not pleased with his method of maintaining secrecy, she did not fight it. Moments such as these were fragile and a single slip-up could be devastating. Naruto's goals alluded her. For someone that she had practically see grow up, his actions and intentions were a mystery. At times, Naruto could be easily read yet in situations such as these, Yasaka could never really concluded what his end game was. If a single word could be used to describe the blonde, it would be abnormal. Unlike individuals whom had their intentions clear and obvious to the world, Naruto's very own goals shifted every time she met with him. One day he would be spouting his desire to eradicated the six clans, the next he would be scheming against the Devils. There was no doubt a much larger goal was being worked towards. From everything, Yasaka had learned over the years revolving around the blonde, his desires deprived of his own mothers. It did not surprise her, a woman such as Kaguya seemed willing to use anything to achieve her goals, even her own son.

"Well, I will leave you to it, Naruto-kun." Yasaka said as she rose from her seat and walked out of the shop leaving the blonde alone with his thought.

* * *

Anxiety was high in the Occult Research Club as the gathered Devils calmed their nerves with a number of stress relievers. Though they did little to help the sea of worry consuming their hearts. In the next hour, a game would determine their entire future. If Riser won and claimed Rias as his wife, their fate was sealed and Riser would hold a minor hold of Rias's Peerage like any of the marriages in the Underworld. Both partners held a form of control over their significant other's Peerage. Knowing Riser, his intentions with Rias's Peerage was clear. All of them revolving around sexual desire that the Phenex had for Rias. It was up to them to stop the marriage here and now. The chances of success was dangerously low. With a number of disadvantages at their side, Rias was confident in the abilities of her Peerage. Though training was short and Rias hardly trained herself, it did not mean a thing to the Gremory heiress. Success was all she desired.

"Buchou, it is almost time..." Akeno said as she walked to her King's side. "Grayfia-san, will be here soon to transport us to the arena."

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias replied as she scrunched her lips in an attempted to quell her nerves. "Tell the others it is almost time. I want them to calm their nerves before the game begins. A calm mind is best to have in a game such as this."

"Buchou... Before I go, I have a question," Akeno began as she received a nod to continue, "At the end of the Rating Game, is it true that Koneko-chan will be leaving the Peerage?"

"... Possibly... That Ōtsutsuki heir is asking for her in compensation for our attack on him... Onii-sama will be attempting to change his mind during the game. All we can do to stop this is show our bond as a family... Hopefully he has some compassion in his heart to allow Koneko-chan to stay with us..."

"Are you sure of this?"

"No... I'm not sure at all... He is nothing like the others we have met... He is very inconsistent, everything he does is a mystery. Even Onii-sama can't find out his intentions... We will deal with him when the time comes. I promise you, Akeno, I will keep our family intact."

* * *

Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki had only a single goal in mind as he scoured the worlds for the ever so elusive God Tress decorating a number of worlds. The pleasures of life was far too great for him to ever part with it. With near immortal life from the number of trees he had consumed, it still was not enough for him. The addicting power he received from the God trees were like a drug. Such an addicting feeling. Momshiki loved it, the feeling of unrivaled power flowing through his veins. The idea of obtaining more power excited him. Adding to his amassed prowess was very appealing. And that was exactly what he had been doing ever since. No matter how many worlds he would have to destroy, obtaining his precious chakra was all that mattered to him, nothing else. On his quest for unrivaled power, he had found a loyal servant in a fellow Ōtsutsuki he had found lingering in the shell of a world, Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki.

Worlds fell as the Ōtsutsukis devoured everything in their path. Momoshiki's ruthlessness followed by Kinishi's absolute loyalty had brought forth the downfall of a number of worlds. None of their destroyed worlds had ever opposed them like this one had. With specks of Chakra decorating the world, the so-called ninjas that inhabited it was rather annoying when Momoshiki had gone to collect their Chakra. Like fireflies with droplets of shining Chakra dwindling in their bodies, they put up a fight. As much of a fight a bug could really put up. Flooding him with their so called jutsus, it took a few of the smarter bugs to realize his strength increased with every technique spammed at him. Though the bugs of that world had no God Tree for him to consume, the snacks he had when confronting them was enough to satisfy him.

Momoshiki was not one to play games. He had set his sights on this world years ago in hopes of obtaining the fruit that was born from the God Tree. Locating the God Tree was much harder than he had anticipated. With so many bugs swarming around their little nests, confirming the exact location of the God Tree had taken time. Time and time again, Momoshiki eradicated villages leaving behind no living soul. With Chakra tied to their lives, tens of thousands died at his hands. The pitiful amount of Chakra he had received infuriated him to no end. Wasting time on the god forsaken world had brought nothing but disappointment. There was no God Tree nor was there any signs of other Ōtsutsukis inhabiting the lands. Though his rage had subsided when a revelation had dawned on him, Momoshiki was in no mood to deal with the remaining pests of the world. Slaughtering the pests in the lands known as the Elemental Nations was all that was left.

"Kinishi, we are leaving soon," Momshiki said as he rose from his throne-like chair and walked down the steps leading to it, "For now, I want you to kill the remaining pests and collect their Chakra. I will prepare for our hunt of the God Tree. Our fellow kinsmen have left nothing but a population of heathens for us. Go and collect me more Chakra."

"Yes, Momoshiki-sama." came the rumbled in the shadows.

"Good, good. Leave now. I have much to think about."

As a twisted smile found it's place on his delicate features, Momshiki eyed the moon with a mixture of anticipation and hints of anger. It was close. The Chakra he had been promised. It would soon be his. Anticipating the sensation of Chakra flooding into his already amassed ocean of Chakra was gnawing away at his mind as he continued to stare at the moon, his smile growing more and more by the second. Another God Tree would be consumed by him, that was a promise.

* * *

Crowds murmured amongst themselves as thousands settled into their seats inside the massive coliseum used for the upcoming Rating Game. Anticipation was evident in the air as the excited chatter of Devils filled the coliseum. Floating in the air were live cameras ready to capture the event for viewers unable to see it in person. Among the thousands of Devils, Fallen-Angels waited for the event as well. Not only were Rating Games popular among Devils but some of the other Three Factions as well. As a substitute for battles, the creator, Ajuka had intended to create the games for young Devils to prepare them for future conflict. Taking off in popularity, Ajuka had never imaged the success and opportunity the event would bring forth to the Underworld, not that he was complaining.

Rating Games had evolved past the original intentions as the popularity exponentially increased over the years. No longer was it only an event to prepare the next generation, but it was now an event that many High-Class Devils used as a way to conclude conflicts. Using it to settle differences instead of committing unsavory acts was a pleasing outcome. Like many before them, the Gremory and Phenex now wagered something of equal value to be settled by the games. Though the upcoming event was not one played by professionals, Riser had a long streak of victories under his belt whilst Rias was only starting out. It would still be an entertaining event for the masses.

Among the cheering crowd, important figures in the workings of the Underworld gathered. From key figures in Government to influential clan heads eager to witness the upcoming match between the future clan heads. Matches such as these determined many things in the Underworld. The amount of possibilities that were brought forth from a simple game was quite astounding. Rias winning the upcoming game would be a very interesting outcome. If the underdog were to win her popularity among the lower ranking Devils would shoot up drastically, bringing not only glory to the Gremory clan, but protection as well. With popularity among the lower ranking Devils, if any of the other clans were to call for the Gremory's termination, mass support front the lower ranked Devils would ensure their safety from any political enemy. The potential social backlash would frighten a number of higher ranked Devils from attempting anything. The reliance on the lower ranked Devils were too high for them to attempt anything.

If Riser was to win the match, there would not be a major effect. With the unity of both Phenex and Gremory houses, political power would be restored in a sense. With support from a clan that holds the Marquis rank among the remaining 72 Pillars, the Gremory clan would be able to remain in power. Current tension between the clans would be diminished if Rias were to marry Riser. Due to her clans unpopular belief, a number of clans questioned the Gremorys, and if they were to marry into the Phenex clan an extremely radical, the pressure placed on the Gremorys would cease slightly. The most beneficial move would be to have Riser win the match. Though both outcomes had their pros and cons, more support was shown for Riser than Rias. An arranged marriage was something that had happened since the dawn of hierarchy in the Underworld. A number of Devils in the aristocrat community were forced to marry one another yet none of them had been as stubborn as Rias. What made the girl different from the others that had been put in the same situation?

Located in the many VIP booths along the walls of the coliseum, Sirzechs was pacing as his thoughts ran amok. Worries clashed with his mind as a number of outcomes played out. In half an hour the match that would decide her sisters future would begin. Rias was his dear sister. But, as the current Lucifer among the Four Satans, his opinion could not be biased. Showing support for his sister was would be frowned upon by the clans especially the Phenex clan. Having pulled some strings and allowing this Rating Game to begin was already as far as he could really support his sister. As a ruler, he could not show favor towards anyone, especially his family. If he did, his public image would be tarnished and slandered by the political enemies he had made. Losing his position as Lucifer would be devastating for himself and the Gremory clan. As one of the four clans that had produced the next generations of Satans, the Gremory had bet everything on him. In dire situations like this, all he could hope for was a miracle.

"Zechs-tan, are you okay?" the voice of Serafall Leviathan snapped Sirzechs out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"Of course, Serafall-chan. I am alright, I just need a moment to collect myself. Don't worry about me, are the Ōtsutsukis here yet?" Sirzechs asked as he gave one of his oldest friends a strained smile.

"Yes, they should be arriving soon. Be ready for Naruto-san, you underestimated him last time and he took advantage of it. I have a feeling he is going to try something again."

"Alright, Serafall-chan, but, has there been any word from Ajuka and Falibum yet?"

Serafall's lips compressed as her eyes darted to the floor. She had news revolving around the issue, but, with the weight Sirzechs was already shouldering, it did not seem to be the best idea to tell him. Having to watch a Rating Game that would decide the fate of his sister was one thing, news on the Underworld's security was another. In any condition, being the one to deliver bad news was never appealing, especially if the one on the receiving end was a childhood friend. Giving Sirzechs a wane smile, Serafall spoke carefully.

"Tiamat-chan has been beaten."

"The strongest of the Five Dragon Kings loss?"

"Yes, to whom we are not sure. But, with the amount of data and information collected from the Familiar Forest and Tiamat's home, we can confirm she has been bested by an unknown. Where she is and who did it is still being researched and investigated by Ajuka-tan and Falbi-tan."

A groan was all Serafall got as Sirzechs ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. Tiamat had just to go missing at the worst time. With such a popular event, security was an absolute must. Now, with a security breach it would spread the Underworld's forces. Though Sirzechs highly doubted anyone would attack during the Rating Game, it just placed him in a position of doubt and uncertainty. Spreading their forces thin would place the Underworld in an unsavory position. Having to send forces to maintain the Familiar Forest as well as sending a group to assist Ajuka in his investigation would leave the Underworld understaffed in a number cities.

"Are you heading to Auros?" Sirzechs asked.

Serafall nodded her head in response as she pouted, "Sorry, Zechs-tan, since we moved a large number of forces from Auros to Lilith, it is lacking in guards. A Satan there should stop the people from worrying. I would send my Peerage, but going personally should calm the people down."

That was a move Sirzechs had to agree on. With such a large amount of forces being withdrawn from Auros, a city near the border of the Devil territory, it was expected for rumors and worries to arise when the residents noticed. As one the city under Agares territory, it was also one of the few cities that produced a good percentage of the Underworlds food. Mainly built up of Low-Class Devils and droplets of Mid-Class Devils, having Serafall there would stop rumors from spinning out of control and cause some preventable damages. Whomever had taken Tiamat away was very dangerous, and with a possible attack in the upcoming games, none of the Satans wished to take a chance. An unknown enemy had eliminated a Dragon King without leaving a trace of her behind. Possible terror attacks from the unknown enemy or even their more well-known enemies was very likely. Buffing up security was far more important than the Rating Game.

"No, it is all right, Serafall-chan. Our duties are far more important. I will be alright on my own, head to Auros immediately, or the citizens will begin to worry."

"I'll be going then, wish Rias-chan luck for me!"

In a flash of liquid blue light, Serafall was gone, leaving the reigning Lucifer alone with his worries.

* * *

Arriving in the roaring coliseum, Naruto's eyes scanned the sea of Devils as he followed the Lucifer's Queen to the VIP booth reserved for them both. Moving through the stone halls without exchanging a single, Naruto soon found himself standing face to face with the red haired Satan once again. Exchanging polite smiles, both Faction leaders entered the room awaiting their presence and Grayfia, the announcer for the event left in a hurry. Seating themselves on the provided couches, neither of them went further than small talk. Remaining ignorant of the subject, neither of them were in the right mind to play the game of politics as of yet. Both minds pondering different subjects, the voice of Grayfia soon silenced those thoughts as both leaders turned to the glass panel separating them from the open crowd bellow.

"Naruto-san, how is your first trip to Lilith?" Sirzechs asked in a polite tone.

"I am enjoying it. The city is filled with wonders not found in Kyoto, Sirzechs-san. I must say, I was expecting something far more unpleasant than the sight I witnessed." Naruto responded as a ghost of a smile found it's way onto his visage.

"You are not the first nor will you be the last, Naruto-san. From the stories humans have written about the Underworld, no living soul is immune to one's imagination. I have to ask, Naruto-san, what do you think about us Devils so far?"

That was an unexpected question.

Blinking at the Satan owlishly, Naruto's mind raced for an answer. The question had completely caught him off guard. It left him to ponder the reason for such a perplexing question. Sirzechs was not someone he had expected to ask a question like that. From the amount of time he had spent with the Lucifer, Naruto had already made a conclusion as to what type of man he truly was. Now, asking a question about his entire race had stopped his train of thought. Naruto did not have an immediate answer for the question. Though he had met a number of Devils, they were vastly different yet the same.

"A strange question indeed, Sirzechs-san," Naruto said finally as he gave the Satan a snort, "But, if you truly must know my opinion of Devils, then here it is. I, for one, do not care for you Devils. In a number of occassions, your kind has shown themselves to be quite narcissistic, only caring for themselves. Then I meet other Devils that manage to disprove my overall conclusion of your race. I truly have no opinion of you Devils, aside from your sister sullying my image of them."

The curious smile woven into Sirzech's never faltered as he relaxed in his seat, releasing a chuckle. It was a humorous laugh, filled with amusement. Reigning in his mirth after an interrupted minute, Sirzechs brushed a stray tear from an eye and turned to the blonde with a much more cheerful smile. A smile that reflected the mirth dancing in Sirzechs eyes as he sipped some wine from the glass placed before him. The amusement Sirzechs had shown baffled Naruto, once again, this man had managed to surprise him.

"Naruto-san, your outlook on us Devils is not wrong. We Devils are an overly emotional race. Allowing our desires and emotions to guide us on the path of life, we can be seen as greedy, desiring to only satisfy our hunger. I have said this before, but you are not the first to believe us to be greedy nor will you be the last. That is the way we are, Naruto-san."

As Grayfia announced the beginning of the match, neither leaders looked out to witness the start of the Rating Game. Instead, both leaders were in a deadlock. As both eyes bore into the others, neither spoke allowing a pregnant silence to befall them.

"I have gotten an idea of what sort of man you are, Naruto-san. Let us watch the game."

* * *

Kaguya's eyes narrowed dangerously as a sensation overcame her serene state of mind. Awakening from her dream-like state in the graden located in the Ōtsutsuki clan compound, Kaguya glared at the familiar figure standing before her with an emotionless mask overtaking her visage. Standing from her position, Kaguya approached the so-called Dragon God and eyed her with a hint of annoyance. Interrupting her meditations was something that Kaguya disliked greatly. Shrouding her mind in the life of the plants surrounding her held a sense of comfort, and when Ophis had interrupted her momemts ago, the serene feeling had escaped her. Leaving her with the worries that had plagued her for the past few days.

"Why are you here, Dragon?" Kaguya asked in an unwelcoming tone.

"I have come with news on your desired object." Ophis answered in a tone matching her emotionless visage, "The so-called Tree of Life has only a few locations of residing in this world without disturbance. I have had members of my Khaos Brigade research possible locations."

"What is the most likely one?"

"The garden that the Biblical God had said to have created life in. The Garden of God, or more commonly referred to by the humans, he Garden of Eden. It was always a prime location for power, shrouded in the light of Heaven and sealed off by the Biblical God. If what you say about the tree is true, the garden is your best guess."

"I see... You may leave now..."

"Do not think I will leave just like that, rabbit. I have upheld my end of the deal, when will you complete your half?"

"I have not found my tree as of yet. Until I do, I will not have my clan wage war against the dragon you wish to see dead. In time, when I do get what I desire, then the dragon will be dead. Just as promised."

"The conditions are acceptable..."

Like that, Ophis was gone. Kaguya's mind raced as the newly received information brought forth a number of possibilties. If what Ophis said was true then the Angel Faction would know the entrance to her desired location. Time was short. It was only a matter of time before the arrival of Momshiki and Kinishi Ōtsutsuki would arrive. She needed to find this Garden of Eden soon.

 **Chapter end**

 **Sorry for the late and short chapter chapter guys, I just got my computer fixed and wrote this in an hour. Again, I apologize for that and tell me what you think about it. Oh and I like to say my brother and I are deciding to use the different part of our Pen name to use for our stories. I will end my stories with an uppercase E and my brother a uppercase S in case people get use confused like the PM's I have been receiving. My brother is planning on writing a Sabertooth/Naruto story in the Fairy Tail crossover section so expect a second story soon. Anyways, leave a review and thanks!**

 **E~**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rise Of The Ōtsutsuki Clan: Remastered**

 **Chapter 7: Ferocity Of A Dragon**

Naruto watched the events unfold with mild interest in his eyes. Grayfia, the Queen of the current Lucifer had announced the beginning of the Rating Game was cheers exploded from the audience filling the coliseum up with cheers of delight. Sirzechs kept his neutral facade as he watched the events without much visible interest in his eyes. Though the tensed movements said otherwise. Choosing not to comment on it, Naruto returned his attention towards the game. From what information he could gather, the game was one that was heavily in the favor of Riser. With more experience and a full Peerage on his side, Riser's arrogance was clearly visible through the smirk he had worn since the beginning of the match. Yet, Naruto could not believe Rias. Though she may have been the preferable choice among the two battling Devils, she remained naive and weak. Battling without a full Peerage was one thing, but to compete without utilizing her entire Peerage was enough to make Naruto question Rias as a leader.

Gasper Vladi, a Bishop in Rias's Peerage whom was revived utilizing a Mutation Piece no less was not present in the battle. From what Zetsu had told him, Gasper was Rias's stronger pieces thus making him exponentially stronger than a number of Riser's Pieces, yet Rias could not even control her own Peerage member. Having reincarnated him with a powerful piece reserved only for some of stronger beings a regular Evil Piece could not reincarnate, Gasper was the one she should have been focused on rather than locating more Peerage members. Possessing a Sacred Gear that held an ability very difficult to counter, Gasper was a prime example of Rias's foolishness. Though he had some confidence issues, Gasper held potential to become an extremely powerful piece if he were to ever be trained properly. Why Rias chose to pursue more Peerage members was unknown to him. Throwing more people into her mess of a Peerage was the worst possible decision she could have made. Focusing on immediate results rather than long term was bound to end poorly.

Nonetheless, Naruto could not fully blame the girl for her actions. Desperation was a powerful force, that did wonders on weak minded individuals whom could not maintain a clear mind through its influence. Rias had shown signs of weakness yet there were some redeeming traits that Naruto acknowledged. Then again, the girl was naive to the workings of the world as was he once upon a time. The anger he held with the girl came from her actions that were ill thought out and only seemed to be narrow-minded decisions. Yet the naivety held by the girl was quite infurirating at times.

"What do you think of the matchup, Nartuo-san?" Sirzechs asked as he eyed the setting, "Riser and Rias, I would like to know who you think will win this battle."

"Riser is the one to win," Naruto replied without a second thought. Receiving a curious glance, Naruto decided to explain his choice, "Riser is by far more experienced and skilled. Though Rias has a slight advantage with a more powerful Peerage, but experience is key in these events. If both power and experience were to counter one another, the match would be between Riser and Rias, which Riser is the more powerful one."

"You are very perspective, Naruto-san. But, what you say is not without merit. Rias is weak compared to the others in her generation. Even with something to motivate her, Rias turned to others for the help instead of doing it herself. If she had focused more on the members that were already in her Peerage instead of hunting for more members, the events prior to this may have ended in her favor."

That sparked no response from Naruto. Though the words Sirzechs had uttered were ones he could agree with wholeheartedly, it made the blonde curious as to why Sirzechs had done it for. There was no lie laced in his voice nor did his body language betray his tone. Giving Sirzechs a disarming smile, Naruto returned his attention to the battle. This was a definite change since their last meeting.

"Looks like your sister is playing to her advantage," Naruto mused, "Using her stronger pieces to wipe out that Gym for a tactical advantage."

"Rias has always been resourceful." Sirzechs agreed with a nod.

The Rating Game had began, with a number of small battles building up to the climax, Naruto's eyes had been focused intently on the actions of one Rias Gremory. Her attempts at evening out the numbers were working thus far, but, in battle nothing was certain. Riser had shown little to no attempt at organizing his Peerage members for a counter attack on Rias's Peerage. It seemed Riser was only relying on numbers and the old divide and conquer tactic. Swarming an individual member of Rias's Peerage with multiple members of his own, Riser had been reliant on overwhelming his enemies in this game. Though Riser did manage to wipe out every member of Rias's Peerage with an exception to herself and Issei. With his Queen by his side, Riser still held the clear advantage, both of their remaining servants were low on stamina and further battle would be a test of the wills.

With neither King's scathed from the battles, the Rating Game would end with a battle between the two Kings. Neither of their servants seemed able to do more than cancel each other out in a final clash. Even so, Naruto was rather curious as to how Rias would react in this situation. Issei was extremely stubborn and a bit foolish in his eyes, and one thing was for sure. Humans could accomplish a great number of things if their will remained unwavering as they pursued their goals.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was a simple person. He had never sought for anything other than the simple pleasures offered by the other sex. His dreams and desires had greatly shifted over the years with the introduction of extra hormones into his body as he reached the stage of puberty. His mind no longer lingered on the childish dreams of becoming an astronaut or a doctor. Like every other teenager, he had became attracted to the opposite sex, while others had hid it behind masks, Issei was rather blatant about his attraction. He had never been one to hide his feelings. If his heart had yearned for breasts, he would declare it. Hiding his love was simply unacceptable. As much as he loved the female body, it did not waver his loyalty towards his friends in the Occult Research Club. Though his experience with the members may not have been the most appealing nor were they safe, the situations he had been placed him had found a place in his heart.

The life-threatening dangers he had faced were beyond human. Ranging from Fallen-Angels to psychotic Exorcists, Issei had grown closer and closer to his new family of sorts. Every battle, he fought in he would be thrown to the ground bleed profoundly from wounds no normal human could survive. Every battle, his body would hiss in pain as he continued to push it to the very limits. Every battle, his loyalty with to the ORC grew stronger. The bonds he had forged with the individual members of the ORC were enough to ignite a flame of sheer determination. And now, with the Rating Game coming to a close, Issei was determined to win it.

"Rias, give up now. You clearly know you are no match for me and that pet Dragon of yours can hardly stand. I have won this!" Riser declared with a gleeful smile.

Rias, on the other hand was adamant on breaking the contract. The idea of marrying the man known as Riser Phenex was simply too degrading for her to do so. Fists clenched in frustration, Rias remained stubborn. Her resolve was beginning to crumble under the pressure placed upon her by the situation at hand. There seemed to be no possible way of coming out victorious, Issei was tired and bruised whilst she was fine. Even so, facing both Riser and his tired Queen was not going to be easy. With the regenerative prowess of the great Pheonix by his side, Riser had the capabilities to outmatch her in combat. His Queen, Yubelluna who was known for her tentative use of explosive fire magic, was granted the title of Bomb Queen. A Queen that had managed to defeat Akeno was no small feat, especially since Akeno's lighting was quite effective against Devils.

"Buchou!" Issei called out as his eyes caught the signs of defeat showing in Rias's movements, "Don't give up! I will beat this fried chicken! Just believe in me!"

Rias was rather touched by Issei's words. The pervert was shameless in his quest to become a Harem King, but, he was a dependable friend and ally. Without his perverse thoughts dragging him down, Issei remained stubborn to a fault. His determination to rid her of the heinous contract was very endearing. Warming her heart and crushing the hints of defeat that had taken hold. As the fire of determination roared to life once again, Rias's doubtful expression had changed for the better. If Issei was unwilling to give up, then as his King, she would support him.

"You're right, Ise-kun. Akeno-chan and the others got us this far... We can't just give up now!" Rias replied with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Tch, how annoying. You really think those words can win you this battle?" Riser scoffed as annoyance crossed his features, "Please, when I'm done with you two, I will be taking your virginity Rias. That pet of yours needs some disciplining, that I will happily provide when you become my wife!"

"I will take Buchou's virginity!" Issei shouted.

That signaled the end of the conversation as Issei pushed past Rias and brought his glowing gauntlet forward. An explosion of magical power erupted from the glowing gauntlet as a crimson red orb of magic soared into the heavens and zoomed towards Riser. A look of surprise was all Riser responded with, though he showed a little surprise from the sudden attack, Yubelluna retaliated with a blast of her own. Gathering her magic into a magic circle, Yubelluna countered the incoming attack with a horse sized fireball. Both spheres of magic clashed with no clear winner in sight. Flames spewed in every direction prompting both members of the Gremory group to shield their eyes from the scorching flames. Neither members of the Phenex Peerage attempted to even shield their bodies from the shockwave of fire, with both of them being fire mages, it was easy to say they were immune to lower levels of flames such as these.

"Yubelluna, play with Rias. I want to teach that miserable dog a lesson for attacking his betters." Riser commanded as he walked forward with a snarl on his face.

"Of course, Riser-sama." Yunbelluna replied as she took off into the air, keen on following through with the orders she had been given.

* * *

"You really think you, a lowly reincarnated Devil, could have the pleasure of sleeping with a High-Class Devil?" Riser asked in a mocking tone, "You are nothing but a dog barking at its masters!"

The words Issei could ignore, but the fire coated punches were a problem. Strike after strike left Issei a step closer to death. Blood was gushing from his various wounds that had been so gratefully delivered by Riser. Burns were common in the areas where Riser had struck him. Every blow was devastating to his body. Even though it had been upgraded since his reincarnation, he was only slightly more durable than the average human. And with so many blows being sent his way, Issei was beyond surprised he had managed to stay awake during the brutal assault. Though he was battered and in a condition that would have killed most men, Issei remained as stubborn as ever. The unwillingness to give up there was rather heartwarming. Determination, was a good thing to have, but, there was a difference between it and stupidity.

"I... Can... Do this... All day... Ya' fried... Chicken..." Issei muttered through a mouthful of blood.

Picking himself off of the blood stained rooftop, Issei grunted in pain as he did so without hesitation. His stubbornness was prevailing over common sense as he continued to insult his attacker whilst forcing himself to stand. With dry blood coating his face, Issei clenched his teeth in a mixture of frustration and anger as pain pierced every inch of his body attempting to halt his efforts. Left bruised and battered by the devastating bombardment of attacks, Issei could barely feel his legs through the agonizing pain, yet he never stopped. Willing himself past the painful movements and forcing his battered body to stand, Issei eyed the scoffing Phenex with disdain.

"Oh, it looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet," Riser smirked in a sadistic manner, "Allow me to rectify!"

Bounding forward with his flaming wings pushing him towards the battered Pawn. Grabbing hold of Issei's neck with his outstretched hand, Riser began adding pressure to his grip as a murderous gleam shown in his fiery eyes. Adding more and more pressure on his grip, Riser was determined to show this animal his place. The mere idea of Issei standing from his brutal assault infuriated him to no end. Animals such as these were not supposed to stand, they were supposed to lay in the dirt. Issei was the source of his unrivaled anger. The Pawn had a deluded mind believing him worthy of sleeping with a High-Class Devil was one thing, but, to simply stand up again and again after _his_ attacks was simply unacceptable!

* * *

"He is quite determined to save your sister," Naruto mused with a raised brow, "Taunting his aggressor without caring for his own safety."

"Ise-kun, is a very determined to save Rias-chan," Sirzechs nodded in approval, "But, even if he is determined, at his current state he is no match for Riser. As much as I hate to say it, Riser is going to win this."

The door leading into the booth suddenly opened with a Devil walking in with an apologetic expression plastered onto his face. Giving both occupants a deep bow, the Devil gestured towards the two figures standing behind him.

"I am sorry, Sirzechs-sama, Ōtsutsuki-sama, the other guests have arrived." The Devil said with nervousness lacing his tone.

Standing at the entrance was none other than Toneri accompanied by Asia. Sirzechs was pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the nun, Toneri was not much of a surprise. As the presumed bodyguard of the Ōtsutsuki heir, his attendance was nothing more than an expected event. However, the nun whom had unintentionally ignited the entire political tension between the Devil and Youkai Faction attending was a surprise. The thoughts that were now shrouding his mind shifted to the heir seated beside him. Naruto had intentionally brought her for an unknown reason. Naruto asking him about having a second guest attend was a simple request, neither good nor bad on his part to grant it. Sirzechs had half expected the guest to have been the former head of the Youkai Faction, Yasaka.

"Ah, you have made it, Asia-chan, Toneri." Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Naruto-san, Lucifer-sama." Asia greeted with a nervous bow of her head.

"Lucifer-sama, Naruto-sama." Lucifer returned the greeting with a polite bow.

"A pleasant surprise, Toneri-kun, Asia-chan." Sirzechs finally greeted as he gestured towards the empty seats beside him and Naruto, "Come, seat yourselves. The match is coming to an end soon."

Accepting his offer with polite nods, both Toneri and Asia seated themselves beside Naruto. Sirzechs was rather curious as to why Naruto had invited the nun to this event. His attention was soon diverted towards the match as the murmur of the crowd drew him towards the match once again, isolating his thoughts on the matter. For now, he would focus on the Rating Game. He would figure out Naruto's intentions, later on, at the moment, his mind had an overflow of emotions to sway his judgment. For now, his attentions would be on the Raitng Game at hand.

* * *

Forcing his body to stand once more, Issei ignored the agonizing pain and focused on standing straight. The simple action of supporting himself against a wall was comparable to torture. Every cell in his body felt as if they were on fire, simply moving his battered body was enough to send a wave of intolerable pain through his entire body. Yet, through the horrendous conditions, he did not waver. His resolve had been made up long ago, and pain was not going to stop it. The Boosted Gear shielding his left arm continued to shine throughout his beating with no signs of ending. Issei could honestly say this was the most powerful he had felt since becoming a Devil, yet his body was the cost in order to gain such power. As Riser thrashed him around the school, Issei had been slowly building up power every ten seconds. The Boosted Gear was a dangerous Sacred Gear if it were in the right hands, but, since he was extremely weak in body, the amount of power the Boosted Gear produced was paltry.

Even so, Issei continued to buy time while his Sacred Gear continued to gather power. There was a limit to the amount of power his body could contain, and his limit was nowhere near as of yet. Wasting a great deal of his magical reserves in a number of uncoordinated attacks, Issei was now left gathering whatever magic he could before he either collapsed from the pain or Riser killed him. It was a race against time and he was on the losing end. If he were uninjured and well-rested for this event, Issei's magical abilities were still too pitiful to use against Riser. But, with the extra support of the Promotion as a Queen, he was enhanced slightly, allowing him a better chance of boosting his power to match Risers. That was if his body could even handle that power. It was no secret that the Boosted Gear required a powerful host in order to bring out it's true potential. As a former human in the lower end of the spectrum, Issei was possibly the worst host for the Sacred Gear in this situation.

"Are you still standing!" Riser snarled in annoyance.

Not responding to the comment, Issei turned to face his attacker and gave him a tired yet defiant look. The look of absolute annoyance was what Riser could be described to be wearing, Issei, on the other hand had an expression of defiance accompanied by the scars marring his visage. Approaching the barely conscious Pawn with his palms ablaze, Riser grabbed hold of Issei's neck once again and began the tedious task of eliminating air flow from the Pawn's body.

"I could just kill you right now..." Riser muttered, "You're lucky that Rias is your King. If it were someone-"

Riser never got to finish as Issei gave the Phenex a glare and spat a mouthful of blood at the blonde. Dropping the Pawn in disgust, Riser wiped the blood off of his face and turned to the Pawn with a murderous gaze marring his regal features.

 **[Boost!]**

Charging forward with intentions of murder in mind, Riser engulfed his fist in a fiery blaze aiming for the Pawn's exposed chest. Before the strike could reach Issei, the Pawn used whatever strength he could muster to partially stop the attack. Fire singed his tatter of clothes burning the fresh blood leaking from his open wounds. The shocked look Riser wore quickly turned to anger once again as Riser began putting more force in his attack. A tired grin was all Issei responded with. Charging his gauntlet with all the power he had accumulated through his beating, Issei unleashed all of it. Though the amount he had gathered may not have been enough to do an immense amount of damage to the blonde Devil, it was enough to hurt the immortal pheonix.

An explosion of magical power consumed both Devils as fire danced across the open sky. In a brilliant light show of crimson red magic, the roof that both Devils occupied crumpled from the force of the explosion. Collapsing on them, the floor that held them shattered opening a gaping hole to the lower floors. Dust kicked into the air as a shroud of gray powder filled the open space, consuming both Devils. The fire left behind from Riser's attack hungrily consumed whatever source it could find, as it illuminated the darkened sky. A groan of pain mixed with anger pierced through the crackling of the fire as the dust settled and Riser could be seen with a murderous expression plastered onto his dust-caked face. Laying a small distance away with dust covering a number of his wounds was Issei, lying there too battered to even move. The only indication of life from his still body was the almost invisible intake of oxygen. Riser was not happy. Far from it.

The actions Issei had committed not long ago had ignited an unquenchable fury in his heart calling out for blood. As an explosion of untamed fire consumed his form, Riser approached the downed Pawn with intentions on spilling blood. Reaching forward and performing the all so familiar action of gripping the Pawn's neck, Riser was adamant on murdering him. The rage was undeniable. Raising his second fist, Riser encased it in a roaring flame just before striking the Pawn directly on the chest sending a gush of blood splattering against the rubble-covered floor.

"Riser!" Rias called out in a mixture of rage and shock. "Stop this! You win! Just put Issei down!"

As the Gremory heiress placed herself before the Phenex heir, Rias gave the blonde a defeated look. Slowly releasing his hold of the Pawn, Riser turned his gaze towards the heiress. Dropping from Riser's grip and onto the ground, Issei's last thought drifted towards his King.

 **[Rias Gremory has surrendered. Riser Phenex wins the game!]**

As Grayfia announced the winner of the Rating Game, Issei continued to drown into the darkness eagerly awaiting him. Eyes remaining on his crying King, Issei silently slipped into the sweet unconsciousness, finally consumed by the pain he had carried. A single thought ran through his mind.

He had failed.

* * *

Naruto's eyes watched on without much hint of emotion betraying his neutral expression adorning his face. The Rating Game had ended a day ago with an explosion of cheers from the crowd. After the adoring fans had calmed down and the participants sent to the medical facilities for treatment, Naruto along with Toneri and Asia had relocated to the luxurious hotel room given to them by Sirzechs. Asia for one, was worried for the injured Pawn. Her prayers to the Biblical God were heard throughout the hall causing pain to any passing Devils. The events Naruto had witnessed were different. There were little words to describe the uncertainty inside his heart. Issei Hyoudou and Rias Gremory both had managed to prove him wrong on matters that had been settled long ago. Naruto had to applaud the Pawn for his loyalty, the sheer determination shown by the pervert was one trait he acknowledged.

Having been invited to the wedding between Rias and Riser, Naruto, of course, accepted with a smile. The idea of remaining in the Underworld was for two purposes. One, was to simply give Zetsu more time to collect more information on what the Devils knew of the Underworld and the other inhabitants. The second, was more of a personal matter. Naruto's curiosity had been peaked when Issei had shown off his loyalty to the max. A small part of him wished to see how the wedding would end. Experiencing the pleasantries offered by the city of Lilith was nothing more than a ruse to satisfy his own curiosity. His interest in the Pawn of Rias Gremory had shot up quite a bit. Issei's loyalty to the red-head was beyond Naruto's expectations. From what Naruto knew, Issei's time with the girl was only roughly a month or so give or take. The limited amount of time had managed to build such a bond that had resulted in Issei's willingness to flirt with death just to protect the girl. All Naruto wished to know was why. And to answer that question, Naruto had headed straight for the Gremory Estate in order to speak with Issei.

Inside the large manor occupied by hundreds of maids and butlers, Naruto waited patiently inside the study of Lord Gremory. Seated before him in a grandeur throne-like chair, was a man with long red hair and a well-placed smile. In the room furnished with lavish chattels, two teacups were placed before both occupants as the time slowly ticked away, giving way for conversation.

"Naruto-kun, that is quite the story," Lord Gremory said in a light tone, "I have yet to meet such a young Faction Leader. Much less one that is no older than my daughter yet has the powers to defeat an Ultimate-Class Devil."

"Ah, you flatter me, Lord Gremory." Naruto accepted the compliment in good graces. "But, I have to ask you about Issei Hyoudou, your daughters Pawn."

"Oh, what do you wish to know about Hyoudou-kun?"

"Nothing important really, I just want to know when he will awaken from his slumber. I have some questions for him revolving around another matter."

"I see... Hyoudou-kun is currently resting from his injuries. It is best to allow him to rest a little longer. The Rating Game against Riser was quite painful on his part..."

Giving Lord Gremory a disarming smile, Naruto took a sip of the tea and sighed. Lord Gremory responded with a smile of his own. The two continued to enjoy the refreshments present in the study until both were content. Silence descended upon both occupants as neither exchanging a word after the statement made by Lord Gremory.

"Naruto-kun, I have to ask, what will you do with Koneko-chan?" Lord Gremory asked with a curious expression.

"This again," Naruto mused, "Well, I have to ask why you are so curious about my intentions with the Nekomata."

"Naruto-kun, Koneko-chan is a part of Rias's Peerage and a member of this family. I wish to know why you wish to take her back to Kyoto when she is happy here with Rias."

"Oho, really? Would she be happy when you tell her about your clan's involvement in the slaughter of the Nekomata residing in the Underworld?"

Lord Gremory's smile dimmed at the words and was soon replaced by a frown of displeasure. Leaning into his seat, the patriarch of the Gremory clan eyed the blonde with an unreadable expression. Discomfort was obvious in his movements as his tense shoulders brushed against the edges of his seat. Shifting around, Lord Gremory pondered on his response. Mentioning the massacre a little older than a decade ago was an uncomfortable subject for the patriarch. Due to false accusations placed upon the Nekomata, Lord Gremory had been one of the masses supporting the slaughter. Nekomata were a dangerous race, possessing the ability to utilizing Senjutsu along with Youjutsu. When false information of a possible invasion from the normally peaceful tribe of Nekomata, the Devils had been first to act. With fear motivating their actions, the Devils had been unprepared for the revelation discovered after the massacre. Upon realizing his mistake, Lord Gremory had done whatever she could to protect the survivors of the massacre. As an act for forgiveness, Lord Gremory had never expected the information of such a sensitive topic to be in the hands of an opposing Faciton.

"How did you come across this information?"

"I have my ways, Lord Gremory. But, you never answered my question. What will she think when she finds out you were one of the clans that had voted for the slaughter of her people?"

Hands balled into fists, Lord Gremory clenched his teeth in restrained anger. Simply mentioning the massacre was a way to get under his nerves, but, Naruto had taken it a step further and question Koneko's response to the information. It was a topic Lord Gremory had attempted to bury with no intentions of ever speaking of once again. A mistake it had been to order the massacre, a mistake that he wished not a single soul in the next generation would find out about. It was a patch in his past best left to fade in the river of time. Burying deep inside his mind and doing everything in his power to repay his debt to the girl, Lord Gremory had never expected the ghosts of his past to return.

"How did you-"

"Lord Gremory, Hyoudou-sama has awoken from his slumber," A maid suddenly spoke cutting the Lord off.

Naruto gave Lord Gremory and swift nod of his head and followed the maid out. Lord Gremory watched with an unreadable gaze before the Lord's question he had never got to ask died in is mouth. Having been left to his thoughts, Lord Gremory never realized, his questions had never been answered. The meeting with Naruto had only left him with more and more questions revolving around the boy and how he had came upon such information.

* * *

Sitting himself up from the comfortable bed he was placed on, Issei held up his held up his left arm with a thoughtful expression on his visage. Scanning the Boosted Gear with a critical eye, Issei was keen on finding some difference the Sacred Gear possessed now compared to the time before his deal with the dragon dwelling inside of it. Clenching the gauntlet, a sudden surge of magical power escaped the hand and exploded into existence. After the loss against Riser, Issei was willing to lose everything in order to protect the woman that had become such an important part of his life. Ignoring the stinging pain all over his body, an instinctive grunt escaped Issei's mouth as he forced his body to stand and endure the strain of upholding himself.

"What do you plan on doing, Hyoudou Issei?" a sudden question rang in the silent room.

Turning his head swiftly, Issei strained himself further as he turned to the voice the Boosted Gear raised to counter any possible threats. The words that were escaping his mouth hitched in his throat as his eyes locked onto the figure seated by a table with a teacup in hand. Issei could never forget the man, no, monster. Naruto Ōtsutsuki the one whom he would be grateful towards for saving Asia, and the same one he had came to fear. A mixture of feelings clutched his heart as Issei lowered the Boosted Gear and gave the visitor a frown.

"What are you doing here... Ōtsutsuki-san..." Issei muttered as hints of annoyance and hostility combined with his tired voice.

"I asked you a question, Hyoudou Issei. I expect the question to be answered."

"... I plan on saving Buchou! There is nothing you or-"

"On the contrary, I do not plan on stopping you at all. I am merely here to satisfy my own curiosity, and you so happen to be the source of it. Let me ask you something, Hyoudou Issei, why are you so loyal to the woman who reincarnated you into a Devil?"

"Buchou was the one that saved me... And I will repay her in anyway I can!"

"And if I were to tell you that she had allowed you to die before she swooped in to save you from the all so evil Fallen-Angel?"

Issei was silent at that. Fists clenched and teeth grounded against another, the Pawn was angry. Not at his King, but at the blonde seated before him. His words had been true. Rias had saved him in a way he had never thought of. Even if Naruto's words were true, Issei did not care. Rias had proven herself to be a leader he would willing follow from the time he had spent with her. Kind and caring to her servants unlike many other Devils, Issei's loyalty could be seen as blind loyalty in a sense, but, he simply did not care. For the longest time, he had no real goals in life. True he may have loved the pleasures offered by the female sex, there was always an unsatisfiable hunger deep in his heart, yearning for a change. Rias had given him that. No matter how short of a time he had spent with her, Issei was now certain of one thing. He was Rias Gremory's Pawn, and he would not fail his master.

"I don't care..." Issei muttered as he glared at the blonde, "Buchou gave me a second chance in life, and I will not waste it! As Rias Gremory's Pawn, I will save her from the marriage!"

"Is that why you gave up your left arm?"

"How did you-"

"Please, the sudden sure of draconic magic surrounding your arm is easily noticeable by anyone. I have had my question answered, I shall take my leave now."

Standing up from his seat, Naruto casually made his way out of the room with a neutral visage plastered onto is face. Issei suddenly held up his let arm and stopped him just as he reached the door with a serious expression of his own.

"About Koneko-chan... When I beat Riser, I'm gonna kick your ass. I will protect her." Issei said as his eyes burned in anger that rivaled a dragon's very own.

"I will be waiting for you then, Hyoudou Issei. Don't disappoint me now." Naruto chuckled in more of a mocking manner than he had intended it to come out.

As Naruto left the room and into the over decorated halls, Issei's arm fell back onto his side and a sigh escaped his mouth. The Boosted Gear's green gem glowed brilliantly as the voice of the Welsh Dragon filled the room.

 **[Threatening someone of that caliber is crazy, partner.]**

* * *

Walking through the gasping crowd of nobles towards a booth reserved for the VIP's, Naruto was escorted by a servant. The battle between Riser and Issei was raging on with explosions of magical power filling the air as the clash between Pheonix and Dragon raged on. The idea from Sirzechs was a rather intelligent one, using his position to call for entertainment for the party as well as granting Issei a gift if he were to win the match. Riser, had been arrogant enough to accept the optional request in order to silence Issei forever. It was all that Issei needed in order to show off the power he had obtained by giving up his arm and shortening his long lifespan by a few years. Allowing Ddraig to channel a certain amount of his power through the Boosted Gear for use. Locating his seat beside Sirzechs once more, Naruto made himself comfortable and eyed the Longinus wielder with a critical gaze.

'Put on a good show, Hyoudou Issei. Show me your guts!' Naruto thought as he continued to eye the Longinus wielder.

* * *

Kaguya rested herself inside the compound her clan had built since their arrival in silence. A content sigh escaped her lips as she finished off the warm cup of tea brewed by herself to enjoy. Naruto had been gone for a few days now taking the human and Toneri down to the Underworld to finish off the negotiations. She herself had been busy locating the garden. Without much help from Ophis and her Faciton of terrorists, Kaguya had decided to do something much more drastic. In order to gain entry into the sacred garden, she would need the help of an Angel. Any one of the Seraphs would do. Guarding the Throne of Heaven as well as the sacred garden of the Biblical God, the Seraphs were some of the stronger beings in the world. Though they were not much of a threat against herself and her son, Kaguya acknowledged their strength. Her words were clear and intentions were obvious.

"Kaguya-sama, it is an honor to meet you..." the voice of a man filled the room.

"Kokabiel is it?" Kaguya asked, earning a nod in response, "I am in need of gaining entry into the Garden of Eden. I have asked you here in order to help me on that matter."

"Ah, it is an honor. Kaguya-sama, I have an idea to allow you entry into the sacred garden. In order for the idea to succeed, I need assistance from your clan to do so. You see, the garden is heavily guarded by Angels with a large number of seals placed upon it by God himself in order to keep any trespassers from entering. There is a key located in the Throne of Heaven guarded by the Seraphs. In order to enter, we must obtain the key."

"And how do you plan on achieving that, crow?"

"By laying siege on heaven of course. I achieve what I set out for, and you receive what you desire. It is a deal that would benefit us both, Kaguya-sama."

* * *

Issei growled as he charged towards the enraged Phenex with his left hand clutching an unknown object. A barrage of fiery spheres glided towards him in an uncontrolled manner, all attempting to land a blow. Though he dodged a number of them, the explosions upon impact had done more than he had expected. Pain shot through his back as a number of explosions propelled him forward. With the booster at the back of his armor adding to his speed, Issei continued to dodge and charge his opponent with a fire in his eyes. As he reached Riser, Issei lifted his left arm and slammed his fist against the Phenex with all his might. A grunt of pain escaped Riser as he was sent flying back slamming against the floor. The grunt was soon followed by a number of cries as Riser clutched his face in agonizing pain.

"Ah! W-what did you do to me!" Riser hissed through his screams.

"Holy Water." Issei muttered as a splotch of blood escaped his mouth, "I paid a visit to Asia-chan before the match and I asked for Holy Water and her Cross. By pouring all of my multiplied power into them both, the powers are intensified."

"Impossible! No Devil could withstand the touch of Holy Objects without burning!"

"But a Dragon could."

Riser did not ask what the Pawn had meant by that as another fist coated in Holy Water slammed into his gut resulting in more screams of agony. The cross that had been clutched in the fist was doing damage as well. The unburnable phoenix was now rolling around on the hard ground with his skin hissing. The damage caused by the Holy Objects which were multiplied by the Boosted Gear, had left Riser's Healing Factor at an all time low. Even though Issei had had his left arm replaced by a Dragons, he could still feel the pain of Holy Water brush agaist his demonic body. It wasn't as agonizing as Riser had it, but, it was enough to show him how painful it was to a degree. The armor surrounding Issei soon vanished, leaving the Pawn to collapse onto his knees, panting from his use of the weakened Balance Breaker. Panting in exhaustion and spitting out blood from his reopened wound, Issei swiped the blood off of his mouth and began pushing himself onto his feet once again.

Riser's uncontrolled thrashes had continued as his pain filled screams never subsided. Approaching the downed Devil with the cross now exposed for the world to see, Issei channeled more and more of his power into the cross in order to strike the Phenex. Slamming his fists against Riser once more, another scream was all he received in response. The match had ended at that. Grayfia's voice filled the stadium announcing the Pawn as the winner and the stage they battled it out on began to collapse. Already too tired from his fight along with his injuries from the previous thrashing catching up to him, Issei collapsed along with the stadium. Instead of a look of sadness that had last marred his face at the end of the Rating Game, a smile shown brightly upon his image. A smile filled with unmatched happiness.

He had won.

* * *

Naruto's eyes left the battle as he stood up from his seat and made his way out of the VIP room not without saying his farwells to Sirzechs. He had seen enough. Rias's cry could be heard as he exited the room, but he did not look back. He had seen all he had came for.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, due to how late it is I may come back to revise a thing or two. So sorry for the late update and thanks for reading. I want to inform you guys I may skip some events in the DxD canon line due to obvious reasons, such as the Excalibur arch. Anyways, leave a review and thanks!**

 **E~**


	8. NOTICE

**Notice!**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates or anything. I have decided to update all of my stories and release this notice. I am moving onto a new profile because for the past few weeks I keep on getting 503 errors, "no servers to process request" notices for anything I attempt to do. I had to write this damn notice six times before it actually saved! When I try to post stories or updates, yeah, that is what happens. I am sick of it, so I attempted to email someone with no response so far. I will be making a new profile to see if these issues keep appearing. If they do not, I will be writing new stories and taking challenges on my new profile, Forever Exiled. My brother will man this profile, and if you guys have requests as to what story I should write then please PM my new profile.**

 **E~**


End file.
